SuperDucks
by galindapopular
Summary: At the age of 15 the Mighty Ducks found that they had super human powers. This discovery led them to transform from an oridinary hockey team to the greatest team of superheroes in history: The SuperDucks
1. Introduction: Charlie

**Summary: At the age of 15, the Mighty Ducks noticed a change in themselves. They found that they had superhuman abilities. The sudden change prompted them to become more, they transformed from an oridinary hockey team, to the greatest team of super heroes to ever exist: The SuperDucks!**

**Author's Note: So here's the deal, I initially had this idea for a Heroes crossover, where Julie and Luis (being the two with the most identifiable physical abilities) found themselves to be some of the "special" people from that universe. And then I thought, ehhh, maybe not, maybe I'll make Eden Hall kind of Xavier School-ish, anyway, to make a long developemental story short, I came up with this. They all have various powers. They will be listed and explained in the this chapter. I'm not going to lie, some of them, I just ripped off from X-Men, some from Heroes...just know that. Other thing, Bombay has an intuitive understanding of their powers, just accept this and move on, I don't feel lik coming up with a reason for it, maybe I will later on, but for now, just accept. For format of the story, each chapter will be a different Duck's point of view moving the story along. The bad guy will come in in the third chapter (The first 4 are already written) and each chapter will reveal more about not only what's happening in the time that the story takes place in, but in the year prior, as they discovered their powers. I have asserted many many times what a GIANT dork I am, this is just going to be incredible proof. As always I am totally open to suggestions. One of the things I really want people's input on is the team's super hero names. Some I already have picked, but like I said, I'm totally open. Hope people like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, be they simply Mighty or here in their Super state.**

* * *

OK, so I know I look like a normal teenager. I have friends, I go to school. I play hockey. I live in an apartment with my Mom and Step dad. I work at the local Skate Shop, or at least most people think it's a Skate Shop. 

But see I have a secret. A big one, it's a really good one too.

I'm Charlie Conway, age sixteen, and I'm a super hero.

Yeah, it sounds lame, but it's totally not. And I'm not the only one. All of my friends are too. One day, a year ago we all woke up and we had super powers, it just sort of happened. And it wasn't like they were out of nowhere. Well Connie's was, because who would have guessed that she could fly, but the rest made a lot of sense.

Like Julie for example? So we always thought she had really great reflexes, turns out, she's psychic. Totally serious, those great reflexes were really just her getting a flash of what a person was going to do an instant before they did it. It used to be just that, a little flash a second before, in heightened emotional situations, but now that's she's learned to control it, she can read minds, and move things telekinetically and focus in and see things that are happening in other places. It's really cool.

The Bash Brothers, bet you can guess. That's right super strength. Seriously, Portman can lift a car above his head. Together, they could probably move a building, if they wanted too. Unfortunately super strength did not stop them from being super lazy, so they rarely do much with it, because believe it or not it takes a lot of energy and focus to use your powers.

Adam can turn himself invisible. Which comes in handy more than you would think, Connie and Julie always say it's a good thing Luis didn't get this one, because he would use it to watch them getting changed.

Which brings me to Luis. He runs fast, like really fast. Which again sounds lame, but when you can do a mile in 10 seconds flat, its pretty cool. We know, we clocked him once.

When Ken spins, he creates a tornado. Which is really cool, except he doesn't exactly have control over it yet, so often times those tornados just cause random destruction. He's working on it.

Averman is pyrokinetic, he can shoot fire out of his hands. As a nice balance to this, Goldberg has ice powers, just like Ice Man, from the X-Men. They work well together, and we all joke that they cover the role of the smarmy sidekick, they do that very well too.

Guy can shape shift. He can make himself look like anything or anyone. He doesn't use it a whole lot, although once when he and Connie had a fight because he thought she was looking at Rick Riley, he made himself look like Riley and hit on her. When she punched him he never doubted her fidelity again.

Russ can phase through objects. Just anything, he walks right through it. It's really awesome, back before we realized we should fight crime he just used it to up his prank cred, get into places he couldn't before.

Like I said before, Connie can fly. It's probably the most practical of any of our powers, save Julie's telekinesis. Sometimes if we're walking someplace she'll just head up to beat us there. When she does this Luis usually goes ahead and races her there and totally beats her every time. She gets really pissed. It's pretty funny.

Dwayne can teleport. Totally serious. He and Julie usually work together, because she senses what's going on wherever he wants to go and tells him that's its safe.

Which brings us to me. Here's the thing. I'm not really sure what I can do. It's weird, but when I'm with the others, I can do _all _of it. I can fly when I'm with Connie, and I've got the ice thing going with Goldberg, and turn invisible with Adam and everything. But when its just me, no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I focus, I can't do any of it. Coach Bombay (who by the way organizes us and is helping us learn how to use the powers…we now call him Coach X, just to make fun of the X-Men factor) says that we'll figure it out. Except that its been a year, and we still can't figure out what it is that I'm supposed to do.

* * *

"What if I rip your pretty little head off then?" Fulton scoffs at Julie that morning while we're playing a game. 

"Please I'd like to see you try!" She rolls her eyes, and focuses her energy and starts levitating. It's another psychic thing. She seriously has the coolest powers

"You're not allowed to use telekinesis to stop the puck Julie you know that!" I sigh, we have rules, we're not allowed to use our powers while we're playing. Because it gives some people an unfair advantage.

"He was using super strength on that shot!" She retorts calmly, her eyes still closed.

"I was not! I don't have that kind of energy right now!" Fulton argues. "Read my mind, I'm telling you the truth!"

"He's thinking about me naked again!" Julie snaps and stares at Portman, returning to the ground gracefully.

"Portman stop picturing Julie naked!" I sigh, this has become a consistent issue since Julie started being able to read minds.

"If she'd get out of my head it wouldn't be a problem!" He snaps. He hates the idea that he can't have a single private thought without Julie knowing about it, the rest of us are just careful.

"I can't just switch it off yet! Coach and I are still working on that!" She says. "God you're such a perv! I heard that." She snaps at him. He called her a bitch, I heard it too.

"OK," I sigh, and skate over to her. "Julie, please, use the mind reading, to see if Fulton is using super strength on a shot, don't just assume and send the puck flying."

_Fine, _she thinks to me, _Do you want to meet up tonight?_

_You're on, _I think back, _Now get in the game. _Oh, did I forget to mention that Julie and I are together? Except no one knows, because well, the team would probably freak out. It helps that we can literally read each other's minds, and Julie can sense when someone's coming, so we can't get caught. Our eyes are locked, so everyone can tell we're talking.

"Hey!" Averman shouts, "You two want to include the rest of us in on this little chat?"

"Sorry," I say, "Look, is every one OK with Julie being able to read their mind while we're playing so that she can see if someone's about to cheat and use their power?"

"Fine," everyone mumbles.

"Problem solved." I shrug,

"Can it be noted," Portman says, "That I don't think it's fair that Julie reads minds ever?"

"STOP THINKING ABOUT MY BOOBS!" She shouts and sends a shower of snow balls flying at him. We all start laughing.

_He was right they're looking pretty nice lately. _I think smarmily to her.

_Don't make me hurt you Charlie! _I hear the laugh in her mind. Averman yawns and shoots a flame, melting the snowballs, so Portman can feel safe again.

"Thanks man," Portman pants.

"No problem," He shrugs, "Cat, you really have to get that mind reading under control."

"I know," she says. "I am aware that it's creepy Kenny, thank you!" She stares at him.

"Oh crap!" Connie says, looking at her watch. "I'm late, I'll see you all later." She skates off to the side, undoes her skates, flings them over her shoulder and takes off.

"And so end the game," I sigh loudly. "Aves, help me melt the pond?" He nods and we both send jets of hot flame across the ice as everyone steps back, melting it. Playing actual ice hockey in the middle of spring is one of the major perks of having one of your team mates have ice powers.

* * *

That night I'm sitting waiting for Julie, and when she comes up smiling as always she kisses me happily. I love being with her. 

"What's wrong?" She asks, touching my face. I smile.

"Nothings wrong Cat," I shrug, "I'm fine."

"Something's wrong," She sighs, "You're trying to block me out." She sits down on the bench that's next to us. "What is it?" _You can tell me, Charlie._

"Coach and I worked for two hours today," I sigh and sit down.

"Still nothing," she nods and kisses me. "It'll come Charlie, you have to give it time."

"Easy for you to say," I shake my head, "It took you what? Two months to figure it out."

"Yeah, but I'm exceptional," she smiles, I nod, she's kidding. "But not all of it came right away, just the kinesis. Like the mind reading? That's still new. And remember when I couldn't control the levitation?" I smile and laugh. She would find herself floating on the slightest emotional change, if she got angry, or happy, or anything. We start kissing and find ourselves a few inches above the bench. I smile at her.

"Do you want to try it again?" I ask her gently. One time, in our quest to figure out what was going on with my powers, Julie mentally merged herself with me. It ended up putting her into a two week coma. But it was sixth months ago, and she's much stronger now.

"Coach says it's dangerous," she shudders, "I don't think it's a good idea. You don't realize how scary it was for me."

"My mind can't be that scary," I laugh. _Julie, please. I need to know._

"You weren't in that coma!" She starts crying, "I could see and hear everything Charlie! Everyone saying I might die, or never wake up!" She's shivering. "And it was so dark, and I had no control."

"Shh," I hold her, "I'm sorry. I won't ask you again. I just thought, you're so much stronger now then you were then."

"If I thought I could help you know I would." She whispers, and kisses me. _I love you Charlie. _I smile.

"I love you too." I say softly.

"I believe in you," She says touching her forehead to mine. "I know you'll figure it out."

I wish I had her faith in it.

_Someone's here. _She thinks, totally panicked.

_You didn't see them coming? _I freeze. I focus, I can sense them too now.

_I was upset, so I wasn't focusing. _She says. "Adam!" She says, "Show yourself!"

"I knew something was going on," He says, appearing right in front of us. "Why the secret you guys?"

"You know how the team would react!" I say, he nods. "How'd you even get here?"

"I followed you after you left the shop," he shrugged. "Julie, is this why you did the mind merge?"

"No," she shakes her head, "We didn't get together until after I woke up. While I was in Charlie's mind I saw that he liked me too." She looks down. "When you almost die, you tend to go for things you wouldn't have otherwise."

* * *

**Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas! Reviews Please!**


	2. Studies: Connie

**Author's Note: Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate that people don't think I'm a total psycho for this! Also, I know that I have a million stories going right now, I swear the others will not suffer any more than they already have been! I just wanted to write something totally ridiculous, and well, it doesn't get more ridiculous than this right? I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them blah blah!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Studies: Connie**

You would think that waking up when you're fifteen and realizing you can fly would be a really cool thing, especially when it turns out all of your friends can do the same kind of things too. But its not that good. I mean, I can't really use it for anything. Except my parents always expect me to be on time now, if I'm late its always, "Well, you could have _flown _Connie!" Yeah, like it's that simple. First of all, it took me like a month to get the whole taking off and landing thing down, and its not like flying takes no time. If I could teleport like Dwayne, then I could always be on time. Also, unlike everyone else, it's unlikely that it'll ever develop into anything else. Like Julie for example, she already has tons of powers. And Averman, he can now not only start the fire, but control any kind of outside flame. It's pretty bitchin.

I look up from the studying I'm doing, (Oh yes, we save the world occasionally, but we still have to go to school, and we are still a hockey team!) when I see this yellow bird tapping against the glass. I smile. I know that bird, I stand up and open the window. He flies in and Guy morphs into normal form.

"Hi," he smiles and kisses me.

"Hi," I say. Having a boyfriend who's a shape shifter totally rules. "Good game today."

"Yeah," he says. "When's your training session?"

"Later tonight," I shrug, "I broke 1000 feet today. It was sort of exciting."

"That's great Cons!" He hugs me.

"What are you working on lately?" I ask, Guy pretty much has the whole shape shifting thing down.

"Partial change," he shrugs. "Just grow wings, if I want to fly kind of thing. Turning into a bird is getting annoying."

"Sure," I shrug, and then think for a minute. "I'm worried about Charlie."

"Me too," he nods. "I keep thinking he's going to do something stupid again. Like the mind merge." I shudder. That was the worst two weeks of any of our lives. Julie did this thing where she entered Charlie's mind. Aside from not finding out what makes Charlie's powers work, she went into this psychic coma, and we didn't know if she'd make it out. That was when she started levitating, a week into it, she just started floating. Now that she has control over it, she does it to show off.

"Julie wouldn't do it again though," I affirm, "She said never again."

"Yeah," Guy says softly. "But after that we all know that Charlie'll do anything to figure this out. I mean Coach said it was dangerous right? And they still did it?"

"That's true," I sigh. I get why Charlie's frustrated. It must be hard.

"Connie?" My mom's voice comes up the stairs.

"Crap, you shouldn't be up here!" I kiss him. Guy nods and changes shape into a mouse and scampers under my bed. Did I mention how much it totally rules to have a boyfriend who's a shape shifter?

* * *

"A thousand?" Coach asks me that night, while we're sitting talking in the Skate Shop. "That's great! How fast were you going?" 

"About a hundred," I nod, he smiles. "It's good?"

"It's very good," he looks at me. "You're making the best and most consistent progress Connie."

"I'm not better than Julie," I shake my head. Everyone knows she's the most powerful, except maybe for Dean and Fulton.

"Are you kidding?" He laughs, "Julie has little to no control. Do you know how hard she had to focus to not levitate with every surge of emotion?" He looks at me. "Or how much it drives her crazy that she's always in your head?"

"Not as crazy as it drives Portman," I chuckle. Coach looks at me curiously, "He's taken to constantly thinking about her body just to annoy her. It caused a fight when we played earlier."

"I'll talk to both of them," He sighed. "So what about you? How are you feeling lately?"

"Bored," I say honestly. "I can fly Coach; nothing new ever comes with that."

"Actually I have this idea," he smiles, "I think you could help Kenny."

"Kenny?" I'm confused. How can my flying help Kenny with his tornados?

"Just come with him tomorrow OK?" He says, I nod. "Are you going home, or,"

"Back to school," I say, "I'll walk it though. I'm tired, I couldn't make the flight."

"Keep practicing," He smiles and claps me on the shoulder. "I know you have it, but you don't want to lose it."

"Sure thing Coach," I smile. I really wonder what we would have done without him.

Last year when we realized what was happening, we all kind of freaked out. But it was Charlie who said we should tell Bombay. He said we had to trust someone. Of course I had already told my parents. Big mistake, anyway, we went to Bombay, who initially thought we were kidding. So we had to show him. And then we started doing these one on one coaching sessions with him. We keep journals and train our specific powers and we talk to him, and he helps us to focus. We do group training too; figure out whose powers work well together, train in fighting, that kind of thing. And we go out on missions. Which are less fun than you would think. Largely because we don't have super hero costumes yet, so we go in our jerseys, and all we've done is stop a few bank robberies. Which is great, and all, just well dull. At least for me, there's not a whole lot of flying involved in that kind of thing.

"Hey Connie," Charlie's walking in. I smile. "Anything good today?"

"A thousand feet, one hundred miles per hour," I smile. He nods, "You think its today?"

"Hope so," he says, with a shrug. There's this sense of resign in his voice, like he's given up. Again, it's not like I don't get this. It must really stink, not being able to do anything on your own.

* * *

**Review it please!**


	3. Enemy: Julie

**Author's Note: Again thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Again, I'm just glad that people don't think I'm a nutjob for writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enemy: Julie**

I want to help Charlie. More than anything else I wish I could, I mean I love him. But he can't understand. The things I saw when I was in his mind, they would make him want to kill himself. The things that he's thought about, the things that he's capable of, he doesn't want to know that stuff. So I told him I couldn't remember.

"I heard what happened at the game Julie," I sigh and look at Coach. "You have to,"

"Focus," I say, "I know, it's just hard, and it's been harder since," I look down. "What if I don't get control of it again?"

"You will," He says, "Don't worry about it. Now," He says, "What am I thinking?" I close my eyes and focus in. _Just focus, just focus._

"You're telling me to focus," I say. He smiles.

"Good," He nods. I look at him.

"What are you just not thinking right now Coach?" I ask.

"No I was actually thinking I really hope she gets it this time." He smiles. I stand up and hug him.

"I controlled it!" She said, "I didn't read your mind!"

"We need to talk about something else Julie," He says, "About Charlie."

"What about him?" I ask innocently.

"I need you to tell me what you saw," He says gently, taking my hand. "It might help in ways that you don't realize."

"I've told you," I stutter, "I don't remember."

"I don't believe you," Coach shakes his head, "Julie, he's getting restless again, and I'm nervous that he'll try something stupid again. That mind merge could have really hurt both of you, whatever he tries next could kill him."

"It was weird," I shudder, thinking of it. "The first thing I saw was memories, the good stuff, Ducks winning, you and his mom, that kind of thing." Coach nods. "Then bad stuff, really bad. His parents fighting, Casey getting hit, that kind of thing." My eyes start to tear; I never ever wanted to relive any of this. "Then it got dark, really dark, and please don't make me!" I start sobbing.

"It's alright," Coach says holding me close. "Julie, it's OK. You don't have to, we'll wait until you're ready." I nod. "Go back to school and get some rest. And try not to listen in on the guys." I smile weakly.

* * *

I wander out of the shop, back towards school. Trust me, when you know that even if it's somewhere in the deepest caverns of his mind that your boyfriend has contemplated the things I know Charlie has it screws you up a little bit. 

"Mmm," I hear a voice behind me and before I can try to focus in and figure out who it is, I've been grabbed from behind, a hand over my mouth and a knife pressed coldly against my throat. "Pretty little mind reader," I gasp for breath, "Oh yes, I know what you are. If you move an inch I will slit your throat." I shudder, project out, I'm thinking, try to get to Charlie. "Oh your little boyfriend won't help you honey. Don't even bother." He can read my thoughts, he's like me! "Oh I'm much better than you. Now be good, it would be a shame to waste you with murder. So pretty, so young, so special. I'm going to take my hand off, if you scream you're dead." I can't stop shivering, his hand strokes my cheek down my neck and then he cups one of my breasts. If only I could get that knife away I would kill him for touching me like that. "Oh you don't like the way I'm touching you. That's a shame," He laughs coldly and then inhales smelling my hair. "Give a message to your friends." _I'm watching you. _By the time the thought enters my head, he's gone. I can't sense him or hear him, or anything.

* * *

"How could he know about us?" Goldberg says as I recounted what happened back at school. 

"How did he disappear?" Guy says

"Maybe he could teleport," Dwayne shrugs.

"But he was reading my mind," I remind them, "He knew exactly what I was thinking."

"Maybe he's like me," Charlie whispers and sits down next to me. I look at him. _I shouldn't have let you go alone._

_You couldn't have stopped it. _He looks at me sadly.

"I wonder how long he's been watching us," Connie says quietly.

"No one goes anywhere alone anymore," Charlie says standing up. "Even if it's the Shop, you go with a buddy at all times." Everyone nods.

"You OK Cat?" Portman walks up to me. _I'm sorry._

"Forget it," I shake my head. "I can control it now Portman. I mean, it still takes focus, but,"

"I'm glad you learned," He says with a smile. "If any of us had been there," he shakes his head.

"Forget it," I say sharply. I don't want to dwell on this. He nods. Once everyone's gone, Charlie sits down next to me. "Charlie really I'm fine."

"It's not that," He says quietly. "Earlier, when we were talking to Adam, you said that you saw I liked you," he sighs, "You told me you didn't remember anything."

"I don't remember much," I sigh, "Just the easy stuff, you had a crush on me, and it was pretty prominent." He looks at me.

"Julie, if there's more tell me," he's pleading with me, "Please!"

"Charlie, I can't," I sigh, block him out Julie, don't let him see. "I remember first getting inside, and then after that black."

"You're blocking me out!" He says, "Why won't you tell me?!" I look down and swallow.

_It's bad Charlie. _I think, maybe I can think it, if I don't have to talk about it. _Just leave it alone._

_I'm worried about you. _I hear him, and he shakes his head. _Especially after this._

_Well, we can't be real heroes without a bad guy right? _I think trying to lighten the situation. "I'm just going to go to bed." I kiss him.

"OK," he sighs. "You can control the mind reading now?"

"Yup," I nod. "It takes a lot but I can do it. I'm probably going to have a massive headache for the next two days while I'm focusing." He laughs and kisses me.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," He holds me close.

"But you didn't it," I say quietly. "I want to tell people Charlie."

"Jules," He says softly, "Are you sure?"

"We have enough secrets," I shake my head. "We don't need them from each other."

"You're right," He nods and kisses me. "We'll tell people." I smile. "Go to bed, try to relax."

"Charlie," I say, "I'm fine really."

"I can read your mind remember," He kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and breath deeply clearing my mind. "That's better. Good night Julie."

"Good night." I smile.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Control: Portman

**Author's Note: Alright well, lack of reviews on the last chapter made me sad. But ah well! At least people are reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Control: Portman**

I wish I had been there when that guy attacked Julie. I would have taken his head off. I mean, sure, she drives me nuts sometimes, but that doesn't mean I think she deserves to have some creep hold a knife to her neck and grope her. But what if Charlie's right and this guy's like him? We all know that Charlie will do anything to figure out how exactly his powers work. I wouldn't put it past him to seek this guy out and try to figure out how the whole thing works.

I have to remember to not let my temper get away from me, at the thought of some guy watching us. I hate the idea of it, even more than I hate having Gaffney in my head all the time. But I gotta keep my cool. That's my problem, if I lose my temper, I lose control over it. Once, this summer, I got pissed and went on a rampage, I ended up tearing out a parking meter. So I have to find my center. I started meditating, which sounds lame, but it helps a lot. That's what I mostly do in those sessions with Coach. He shouts things that he'll know will piss me off, and I have to try to center myself and use the strength to lash out in a fighting style. We've all been doing a lot of martial arts since we found out. Obviously Fulton and I only spar with each other. We could really hurt one of the others if we lost control.

"Hey," Julie walks out, and sees me sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I smile at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugs. "I sensed the room, saw you here,"

"You reading my mind Cat?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No," she shakes her head, "Tried to, but it was pretty blank," then it dawns on her. "You were meditating! I'm sorry."

"It's OK," I laugh, "You've had a tough night. Did we show you the new sketches?" Fulton and I both have substantial comic book knowledge and therefore are designing our super hero costumes. Julie shakes her head and I grab the notebook that we've been working in. She takes it and starts flipping.

"Is this me?" She stops at one. I look over and laugh. It's a pretty early sketch, but its Julie in a black catsuit, with Duck green and gold highlighting it. "Why doesn't Connie have to wear a catsuit?"

"Because Connie," I flip to the sketch of Connie, hers is a leotard and skirt, also black with the green and gold, with a cape, and knee high boots, "needs a cape."

"She can fly without a cape," She rolls her eyes. "I want a cute little outfit like hers."

"But your super hero name is The Catlady, this requires a catsuit!" I tease her. "Don't you like being the sexy one?" She glares at me. That's a no. "Talk to Fulton if you don't believe me, you can't promise people a Cat persona, and then deny them a catsuit. I mean you have your Catwoman, your Black Cat,"

"Alright I get it," she laughs, "I will reconsider the catsuit. Let's see yours." We keep flipping. "Captain Duck," she stops.

"Yeah," I nod, "We figured Charlie'd look good in your classic super hero look." Charlie's is pretty close to some early Batman looks, though slightly less tight, and well, its black, green and gold instead of purple and yellow. And it's a straight mask, instead of a cowl.

"I like that everything's green and gold," She smiles, "Which one of you came up with that one?"

"That would be Fulton," I laugh, "I'm more about channeling the personas into a style than the actual practicality of it." She smiles. "Why'd you stop at Conway?"

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't putting my boyfriend in tights with his underwear on the outside," She shrugs. I stare at her.

"Did you just say boyfriend?" I gape. She nods. "Since when?"

"Since I saw in his mind that he had a crush on me," she said, "And I woke up from a two week coma, and decided that there are certain things in life worth going for."

"And you guys didn't tell anyone because?" I try. She smiles.

"We figured everyone had enough on their minds," she says. She's probably right. When she came out of the coma the last thing anyone wanted to think about was possible romantic entanglements. "So, where's yours?"

"Right here," I flip a few more pages.

"The Enforcer," she laughs, "Are you and Fulton gonna match?"

"Shut up," I says, "No, see," I point to mine, green tank top with a gold "E" in the center, "Fulton's has sleeves, and see how my mask just covers the eyes," she nods, "His is more like a cowl."

"I see," she nods, "Like your bandanas." She looks down. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Are you sure you're OK?" I ask she nods. "Really?"

"Tell the truth?" She looks at me, I nod. "That's why I can't sleep, I'm scared. And when I sensed the room, I was really glad it was you out here."

"Me?" I look at her. "Really?"

"I knew if he," she looks at me, "If he were to come here, you could protect me."

"You don't need protecting Catlady," I smile at her, "You could just send the chair flying at his head."

"Not if he knows that's what I'm doing," She laughs.

"I'm glad you feel safe with me," I look down and smile at her. "If I had been there tonight, I would have killed that guy." I really hope she's not reading my mind right now, because then she'd see that the only thing I can seem to think about, is that I've never realized how much I want to kiss her before.

"I know," she whispers, "Ok, so what do you have for Ice Man and Pyro?" I laugh.

"We need to come up with real names for Goldberg and Averman," I shake my head, "And if you want to get technical, Averman's"

"More like the human torch than Pyro," she nods, "Because he can create the fire, not just manipulate it. I know."

"Yeah," I say surprised. "You know comics?"

"No," she rolls her eyes, "But I've seen X-Men, all three of them, and both Fantastic 4 movies. Remember when we were first figuring out how to handle everything?"

"Who's your favorite Batman?" I ask.

"Duh," she rolls her eyes, "Christian Bale. Who's yours?"

"Bale's highly overrated," I shake my head, "I prefer the highly underrated Val Kilmer."

"For a minute I thought you were going to say Clooney," she shudders. I smile. Now that's my kind of woman.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	5. Fear: Goldberg

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like the developing love triangle. It'll be interesting and fun. This chapter's a little shorter, but sort of fun. Enjoy it, and keep up with the reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fear: Goldberg**

So there's some crazy guy out there who's watching us. Am I scared? I'm fucking terrified. I can shoot ice out of my hands, its not exactly a great protection against some guy who pulled a knife on Julie and could read her mind. I mean, hell, if he has half of her power I'm screwed, we've sparred before, I send some ice her way, she focuses and turns it around on me. Not to mention, she'll get in your head so she knows what you're going to do. Anyway, I'm all for this whole buddy system that Charlie's implemented.

"Dude, chill out," Averman says confidently, as we walk down from school to the shop. "We're unstoppable, the dream team, Pyro and Iceman."

"You do remember that Iceman kills Pyro at the end of three?" I remind him.

"Details, details!" He shrugs, "Know why we have the joint today?"

"Coach said he wants us to try to blend," I shrug, I don't know what this means, but at least it means I don't have to sit making ice sculptures anymore. Coach said this would help me "gain control" I just found it boring.

"That was so cool!" Ken and Connie are leaving from their session.

"It totally was!" She's giggling. That's good, Connie's been even more bored with her sessions than me. Largely because her power hasn't really grown at all.

"What did he have you two doing?" I ask them

"OK, so," Ken says, "I spin, and make the tornado,"

"And then I take off," Connie giggles, "And fly around it, guiding it in the right direction. It took us a couple of tries but we got it down. What are you two doing today?"

"Trying to blend," Averman says, "Whatever that means."

"Well, good luck," Ken says, "Hope it works out."

"Yeah," I say. Seriously, I wish that I could make tornados. The ice power is awesome and all, but I mean, he turns around and makes a tornado. It's really cool. Or flying, also cool. I can make it snow inside now though, which is a development, I used to just be able to shoot ice out of my hands. Now I can manipulate the water in the air to effect the weather, its pretty cool. The other good thing about the whole super hero thing, is that because of all the fighting training we've been doing, I've lost a ton of weight. I'm actually in pretty good shape now. We walk in. "Hey Coach!" I say, he's sitting, looking completely worn out. I worry about him sometimes. "We're all set to go."

"Yeah great," He says, "OK, guys, I know Charlie already told you but."

"Coach we know," Averman nods, "Never anywhere alone anymore. And be careful using our powers."

"OK," He nods, "Well then let's get started. Goldberg, over here." I walk over to where he was pointing, "Averman over here." He walks over. "What I want you to do, is try to bend the ice."

"Bend it?" He asks. Coach nods. "And how would I bend it?" Coach opens his mouth, "Wait, wait, focus right?"

"Think warm," Coach explains, "Melt it just enough to get it soft, and then it'll bend."

"How will we control which way it bends?" I ask.

"Julie right?" Averman says, "If we get it to bend, she can focus in on it and move it the right way."

"You got it," He smiles, "Julie, or Charlie, whoever's closest, give it a shot." I nod, focus and press out a solid block of ice. Averman does the same, shooting a flame that immediately disintegrates it to water. "Try again." We try again.

And again.

And again.

It doesn't work. We're at it for about two hours.

"Alright," Coach finally stops us. "Go back to school, we'll try it next week. See you tomorrow at group."

"Sorry Coach," Averman shrugs and picks up his bag. He jumps when Dwayne appears next to him, and then Adam shows up in the doorway. "Guys, seriously that's unfair."

"Sorry man," Dwayne laughs, "You know I can't resist it."

"I'm never going outside visible again," Adam shrugs, "Some creepo's watching us." He smiles, "Came up with my super name today."

"Cake Eater Man?" I try. He shakes his head.

"Funny," He scowls. "No, The Invisbeater. It's a play on Cake Eater, has invisible in it, and the word 'beater.'"

"I told him it was stupid," Charlie laughs, appearing next to him. I swear, I want to kill them when they go invisible.

"Because Captain Duck is such a great one," Adam rolls his eyes. "And at least I've tried to come up with something. You two still use your X-Men rip off names!"

"Well, its hard to beat Ice Man," I shrug, "It's perfectly descriptive and totally badass!"

"Guys," Coach interrupts us, "As important as your super hero names are, don't you think its more important that you,"

"Stay safe," we all say at once. Five years with this guy, we know his deal by now.

"Now more than ever," Charlie nods, freaking kiss ass. "We're just playing around Coach you know that."

"We should go," Averman says, "We still have homework." I'm telling you, this super hero/student thing, it's no joke.

"Goldberg!" Guy runs over to me, once we're back at school, "Thank God! We have an emergency that only you can handle!"

"What?" I look at him confused. He pulls two cans of soda out of his pocket. "Aw, dude!"

"Please, they were cold, but then I left them in the cooler and all the ice melted!" He pleads with me. I roll my eyes, and grip the cans, releasing just enough cold to chill them. "You're the best." He runs the other way.

"You should have frozen them so that they exploded," Averman laughs.

"While I admit it would be funny," I agree with him, "Guy would just retaliate by transforming into a dog and pooping on my shoe."

"Mm," Averman nods, "So true. And avoiding dog poop is definitely something we want to do."

"Yeah," I look over at him, "Are you scared man?"

"This is what we've been working towards," He says quietly, "But I'm terrified. It's not like I don't think we can handle it, but it's freaky."

"Yeah," I say, only the thing is, I'm not so sure we can handle it.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Group: Kenny

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviws again guys! Alrighty, busy week coming up, so this might be the last for a little bit. Hopefully it'll leave you at least somewhat satisfied. I'm really happy people are buying the concept!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Group: Kenny**

Sitting in class when you have a super power is one of the most deathly boring activities you can engage in. I'm sitting in my physics class, (I can turn around and create a tornado, but I can't master a physics equation!) making tiny tornados with my hand by spinning my finger and then grabbing it with my hand before they grow too big. Charlie looks back and glares at me. We're not supposed to be using our powers carelessly anymore. Whatever, this guy already knows what we can do. I'm not going to lose out on the only entertainment I can find because some psycho's out to get us. If anything we should keep using our powers, stay sharp. But Charlie's the captain, he's in charge. Yeah, we let him lead our super hero team too. The thing is, Charlie's a natural leader and we're all so used to differ to his authority on the ice that it made sense. We've been trying to pretty much base what we're doing on The X-Men, because it makes the most sense for what we are. Charlie's like Cyclops, he'd the commander, and we follow his lead, but he's not really in charge of us. Also he's dating Julie, who's a psychic, like Jean Grey. When I pointed this out they asked if that made me Storm. I shut up after that. The Cyclone, that's me. Connie's really excited that we're going to be working together and so am I. First of all, it gives her something to do. She's been pretty bored, and second of all, it means that there's some control over the tornados, it was getting pretty tough with all the random destruction. Once class is over, last class of the day. I head to the dorms to go get changed for group training.

"Ken," Charlie stops me. I turn carefully, "You really shouldn't do the tiny tornados anymore."

"It's a habit," I shrug, "I'm trying. I get bored and I," I flick my finger in a circle and the air swirls. Charlie grabs it and scowls at me. "I'll stop Charlie, relax, we have group." He smiles. Charlie excels in group training because it's a roomful of people with powers and he can use them all. I sparred with him once, it's impossible, he's practically unstoppable.

"Yeah," he says, "I'll see you there." He walks off. I smile and keep walking. Charlie's always been edgy, but lately we've been worried about him. It's been a year and he still can't figure out how to trigger the powers without everyone around.

The thing is, I think Julie knows. Or, at least, she knows something. When she did that crazy mind merge, something unsettled her. She lost control over her powers, and she's just now getting it back.

"Hey Cyclone," I laugh as Luis comes behind me, "What's goin on?"

"Not much Speed Freak," I smile, "Not much." Luis and I got the first super hero names. Well, except Julie and Dwayne, because theirs were just easy, The Catlady and The Cowboy. "Ready for group?"

"I'm paired with Adam," he smiles, "It'll be fun." Adam and Luis are the most fair sparring partners because they can actually get to each other. "Who're you with?"

"Julie," I groan, and he looks at me sympathetically. Julie's practically impossible to fight, because she can always anticipate your next move, unless you figure out how to block her out. I haven't yet. Apparently Charlie has and Guy,

"Maybe she'll shut it off," Luis shrugs, "She can now."

"Maybe," I shrug. Not likely.

* * *

"You're getting better," Julie smiles at me while we fight, "You're actually helping me out," I laugh and she levitates and kicks me in the head. I fall down and she lowers herself down giggling. "Sorry Cyclone!" She says and offers me a hand to get up. I smile, take it and flip her over, she lands on her back. 

"Sorry Catlady," I say. "I'm not going down that easily."

"Not bad Kenny," Coach walks over. "Couldn't get in his head Julie?" She shrugs. "Good, well, both you can head out." We nod. "Stick together though."

Once we're outside and down the road a little, Julie stops and closes her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. She sighs.

"Seeing if I can sense something," she shakes her head. "So far nothing."

"Was it bad?" I ask her, she nods. "Seems like all the shitty stuff happens to you."

"This was no where near the coma," she sighs.

"Wait up!" We stop and Charlie, Guy and Connie run after us.

Great, now I'm with the two couples. Charlie slides his arms around Julie and she smiles. Since they came out as a couple, he's almost always got his arms around her. Like he's trying to protect her or something. The last thing that Julie needs is a protector. I know, she was just kicking my ass.

"It was a good session," Guy says.

"Yeah," Charlie agrees, "You went down so fast Guy!"

"I went easy on you Captain," Guy snorts and we all laugh.

"Of course you did Shifter," Connie kisses him. "Ken, do you want to practice tomorrow?"

"Sure," I nod. We keep walking, laughing, talking, as if everything's the way it was before we even found out about our powers. I like moments like this one. Moments when we're normal. Suddenly Julie freezes and looks around.

"What's wrong baby?" Charlie looks at her.

"Someone's here." She whispers and shudders.

"Adam?" I try, if we can't see them it has to be Adam right?

"Not Adam," she says, "I know his mind by now, and he wouldn't sneak up on us, with everything that's happening."

"I can't get a read on anyone," Charlie shakes his head. "Julie, are you sure?" She nods.

"There's someone else around here!" She says.

"Can't hide from me," I smile and move my hands around each other and then stretch the small tornado to slightly bigger and push it away. The only thing it picks up is a squirrel.

"Is this what you sensed Julie?" Connie laughs. Julie giggles sheepishly.

"I can become a squirrel and talk to him if you want Jules," Guy teases her. "Question him, find out what he knows."

"I guess I'm a little paranoid right now." She blushes. Charlie laughs and kisses her.

So we keep walking. A paranoid psychic, a shape shifter, a human tornado, a girl who can fly and kid who can do it all. OK, I said we had _moments _where we were normal, not that we actually were.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Naming: Fulton

**Author's Note: Procrastination is a beautiful thing, it allowed me to write this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews that I got. I would still like more though. _Smiles Sweetly! _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Naming: Fulton**

The Shadow, that's what we're calling him. The way he appeared and disappeared like that, we figured it made sense. Ken came up with the name, after "the squirrel encounter" as we're calling it now. It's a pretty good name.

Other people on the team don't understand the importance of the names. I swear to God, if it weren't for me, these people would be completely lost. Portman's "The Enforcer," me, I'm "The Hard Shot." It makes sense, because yeah we have the same power but it works differently. To put it in X-Men phraseology (since that seems to be our favorite thing to do, it does make sense since there are so many of us) his is like Wolverine's berserker attack, it all about releasing this overwhelming rage that's inside of him, with me its more like Colossus, I have to focus to let out these bursts of strength. Coach says it's because I'm a mellower person and generally less in touch with my rage. Not that it's hard to be less in touch with your rage than Portman, who's been acting really weird lately. I mean, weirder than usual. He keeps looking at Julie. And not in that she's driving him crazy and he wants to strangle her way that he used to. No it's more like this longing gaze, and it intensifies when she's with Charlie.

"So, Firestarter," I smile Averman, who's looking over the sketch I did for him. "I like it."

"Do you?" I laugh at him. "That's good."

"Eh, I couldn't be Pyro forever," He shrugs, "It's Copyrighted and everything." I laugh again.

"Welcome to the team Firestarter!" I say and stand up, walking to my room.

I was the first person to realize something was different. One morning I was in the alley, shooting into the suitcase like I have since I was ten, and I focused, seeing if maybe I could get more than one out of five. I focused, closed my eyes and shot. It went right through the suitcase. It was freaky. The thing was though, I was alone. When I tried to tell everyone about it, they said I was imagining things. But then Connie spoke up, and said that the other day she jumped and stayed up longer than she should have, like she was flying. Once everyone found out that it wasn't just themselves they started admitting to different things. And it didn't take us long to figure out what everyone could do. Well, except Charlie. I mean, we know what he can do, but not how he does it. Julie told me a little of what she saw in his head. She trusted me with it, because she says I know him best, and I haven't told anyone. I tried to tell her that the things she saw could never happen. Charlie would never hurt us, not on purpose. But she's still so afraid.

"Where are you today?" Portman asks me as we walk from the main school to the dorms. I look at him. "You're like a million miles away man."

"Says the guy who's been on another planet for the past week," I snort and punch him in the arm. "What's happening with you and Julie?"

"What?" He stares at me, "Nothing! Aside from the fact that she's not in my head anymore, thank God!"

"Mmhm," I raise an eyebrow, "Do you miss her in there?"

"That little pain in the ass," He laughs, "No way." She walks past us.

"Hey guys," She says lightly. Portman's eyes follow her.

"Hey Cat," I say, he just stares at her. She squints at him, questioningly.

"Well, I'll see you later I guess." She laughs and he keeps staring now at something other than her face.

"Uh huh," I laugh, "You said something about an ass?"

"Oh so she's hot," he says, "Whatever."

"Is that why you won't give up on the catsuit?" I laugh, "You've got a thing for her!"

"There's no thing!" He growls. "Besides even if there was a thing, she's with Conway. Don't mess with the team right?"

"That's right," I nod. He's learning. A year ago if he had a thing for Julie, whether or not she was with Charlie he would have gone for it.

"She agreed to the catsuit though," he grins. I laugh. It's not like I'm going to mind the view.

* * *

"I won't wear this," Connie says throwing her costume on the ground. Speaking of the view. 

"Cons, come on!" I say.

"Julie gets to be fully covered!" She growls.

"So do you," I point out, "See, nothing busting out, I swear."

"Make the skirt longer," She says, I roll my eyes. "Like an inch, for my comfort's sake."

"Fine," I say, "You thought of a name yet?"

"No," she grumbles, "I can fly, not exactly easy to name that."

"What about Shifter's amazing flying girlfriend?" Guy walks in and kisses her, "Fult, she can't wear that!" He looks at her costume.

"Yeah, we were just having that fight," I say quietly.

"We can keep the general look," Connie says, "But make it a halter, so there's no cleavage, and the extra inch on the skirt. I do like the style, but it's too revealing, I'd feel self conscious and then I couldn't fight."

"Also I don't want that perv looking all over you," Guy narrows his eyes. I can't stop laughing. He's been incredibly protective of her every since Julie was attacked. He's sure that she's next. The thing is, she may well be. We haven't heard or seen anything else suspicious since that night. "Why's mine so stretchy?" Guy asks tugging at the elastic of his.

"So that if you grow in a shift," I explain, "It'll grow with you and not rip."

"Right," He says. I swear to God, without me they'd all be lost.

* * *

"You think they'll last?" Portman asks me that night as we're sitting in our room. I swear sometimes he is the most random person ever. 

"Who?" I ask, although I know.

"Gaffney and Conway," He says softly.

"Seems like it," I say, "I mean, they can read each other's minds. Why do you ask, does this have anything to with that thing you have for Julie."

"I dunno what it is man," he shakes his head. "I mean, a week ago I just wanted to strangle her, she's so full of her self, she's a total show off," he sighs, "She told me I make her feel safe."

"Yeah," I nod, "If anyone came after her you could literally tear them in half, that'll make a girl feel safe."

"I liked it," he smiles, "I mean, I like it, that she feels that way." I smile at him. "You won't tell anyone right man?"

"Nah," I shrug, "Secret's safe. You gotta work on keeping her out of your head though. She might figure it out."

"Yeah," he says. Like I said without me, these guys would be totally lost.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	8. Others: Guy

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys. I really appreciate it. I know I've said it before, but I really appreciate that people are buying this concept. It's a stretch I know, but I'm trying to make it as character driven as possible. I should have even more ideas for it coming in as Heroes season 2 premiere is tomorrow (as this is largely a rip off...well, there you have it) Anyway, thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Others: Guy**

Sometimes I doubt this whole save the world destiny path that Charlie's mapped out for us. Or at least I used to, before the Shadow. Not that I don't _want _to be a super hero, but I get this feeling that there are others out there. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think that's our destiny. We're supposed to find them, help them. Connie says that this is because I'm more likely to buy into the Heroes concept than the X-Men one. I believe that its about connection. There's something bigger out there, and we have to find a way to get out to it. There's a pattern, this isn't just random. Of course I have no proof of this so the others kind of blow it off. But especially since this guy surfaced, I know that they're out there, and that we have to get to them before he does.

"Guy!" Connie shouts, breaking me out of a daydream

"Guy focus!" Charlie says. We're having a fight strategy meeting. It's not a full on group training session because Coach is out of town on Goodwill Games business. Just like we still need to go to school, he still needs to go to work. "What do you do in the case of an attack?"

"Change into whoever he's going after in order to confuse him." I recite. We've gone over this battle plan way too many times.

"Right," He nods, "As do I, and then Julie you get in his head,"

"I've told you," She sighs, "My powers didn't work around him remember? He obviously knows how to block."

"Yeah, but it takes more energy than I can afford in a fight," She says, "And I get a psychic headache afterwards, which means a lot of telepathy static, which means, I hear things that I don't need to nor want to hear." I notice Portman and Fulton look at each other quickly. That's weird.

"Speaking of headaches," Russ pipes up, "I'm getting one. I move for adjourning to someplace with food." Charlie glares at him. "We're a democracy right Captain?"

"Right," Charlie sighs, "All in favor of adjourning?" Everyone raises their hands. "OK, then."

"Wait!" I say, "Before we go, can we talk about finding them?" Everyone groans and Connie looks at me warily. "Guys, I really think its important."

"Guy, we don't even know that they're out there," Luis says.

"And even if they are," Julie points out, "How do we find them?"

"And even if we find them," Fulton adds on, "We can barely understand what it is we do, how are we supposed to help other people?"

"Guys," I say definitively, "We're going to have to deal with this eventually. I mean, we already know this Shadow guy is out there. Who's to say that there aren't others?"

"Guy, I love you," Connie looks over sympathetically. "But you really have to give it up." I stare at her. Even my own girlfriend won't back me up. I stand up and walk out. "Guy!" I hear Connie calling after me, but I ignore her and walk into mine and Dwayne's room, and fall on the bed. This I don't need right now.

* * *

A few hours later Connie comes in and sits down next to me, she snuggles close, burying her face in my chest, and wrapping her arms around my waist. 

"Don't be mad at me, please," she whispers. I put my arms around her shoulders and squeeze her lightly.

"You could have backed me up earlier." I say softly, she obviously upset and I don't want to make that worse, but I need to get my point across.

"But I don't agree with you," She pulls away, I look at her, "I mean, I believe you, I guess, that they're out there, but I don't think its our responsibility to find them. Right now I think what we need to focus on learning to control our powers," She softly puts her hands around my face, "And staying safe." I smile at her. "And how would we find them?"

"There has to be a pattern to it," I sigh, "I know there is," she smiles, "Once we figure it out, it should be easy to find them."

"Like Saresh's list on Heroes," she nods.

"Exactly," I say, "And like the map."

"It would be exciting," She smiles softly, "To go out and get them, help them, the way coach helped us." I love that she gets it. "So I thought of a name."

"Really?" I smile, "What have you got?"

"I will be," She stands up, and puts her hands on her hips, and looks up confidently, "Duck Girl." I laugh, and she sits down. "Is it stupid?"

"I love you," I whisper and she kisses me. It's soft at first but each moment it grows into more, I find myself tearing away from her lips and moving down her neck to her chest. She whimpers non comittally, her eyes closed and head thrown back. "Everything OK, baby?" I whisper in her ear and kiss her neck.

"I want to go further Guy," She says softly. "I want to make love to you." We kiss again. This time she sits up and wraps her legs around me. I can't stop kissing her. I mean, its not like I want to say no to having sex with Connie, because I really, really want to, but this also doesn't feel right. The timing, there's too much going on right now to consider it.

"Connie," I finally manage to pull away. "Not right now." She looks at me sadly.

"What's wrong with right now?" She says the sadness turning to anger.

"Because this isn't right," I say, trying to keep her calm, pushing away a girl who throws herself at you isn't exactly the best plan. Especially when you and said girl have been dating for six years. "You deserve better than this. We're distracted, and trying to figure everything out. When we do, I want to give you my full undivided attention." Her mood changes again and her lips curl into a smile. "Don't think I didn't want to." She giggles and kisses me again.

"I should go," she says softly.

"Wait!" I take her hand. She looks at me. "Want to see something cool?" She laughs and nods. "I found a new power the other day, I haven't shown anyone yet." I focus and create a duplicate of myself.

"Cool," She says, looking between the two mes. "Which ones really you?"

"That's what so cool!" I say.

"They're both me," I say, in my other body. I laugh and merge back into one. "I can only do two right now."

"Its really cool no matter what it is," She smiles. "It'll be really useful in a fight too!" I laugh. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's OK," I smile and we kiss again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiles and stands up.

"Guy?" She turns over her shoulder on her way out the door.

"Yeah," I look at her.

"We'll find them," She assures me, "Even if its just you and me. We'll find them." I smile at her. I don't know if anyone in the world is as lucky as I am.

"Connie?" I say causing her to look at me. "I really like Duck Girl." She smiles and walks out. God, she's beautiful. I'm totally in love with her.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	9. Secrets: Adam

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! If you have theories as to who The Shadow is, you're probably right, as it most definately is someone from the Ducks' past. I will reveal nothing else until we see some more confrontation from him. Which is coming I swear, we're getting there. There are just a few more background details I want to fill in before I really start the action again. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Secrets: Adam**

Invisibility has its advantages. For example I can sneak up on people really well. And you know, if I don't want people to know that I'm there (common for me) I just disappear. Once, I was invisible at home for like five days, and no one even noticed. I mean, I guess that happens when you live at boarding school and have four brothers, but still, I didn't hear one "Hey, I haven't seen Adam lately, what's he up to?" Nope. I had considered telling them about my power too, but after that, there was no chance. It's not like Connie, who logically just went to her parents about it. Of course they expected her to use it to adhere to their crazy ass rules, my dad would just want to know how being invisible would help me with hockey, or school, or both. And when I would try to explain to him that this is unethical, he would have just said there's nothing wrong with getting an edge. Charlie optimistically said maybe my dad would surprise me. I sort of laughed at him. I mean, in sixteen years, my dad has done many things, but he has yet to surprise me. The man's like a robot, he processes and then reacts in accordance to his programming. It's not really a problem since the whole invisibility thing isn't the only huge secret I keep from my family. It has been a little upsetting, realizing over the past year that I was eventually going to have to give up what I always wanted, the only thing my dad and I ever agreed on, a professional hockey career. But I just don't see how I could keep that up, being a super hero and being in the NHL. It's highly unlikely. Not that we've seen much action lately, since we're "laying low" and all.

"You're worried," Julie sits down next to me. I smile at her. One of the many benefits of having your best friend be a mind reader is that she can tell what's wrong all the time.

"Nah," I shake my head. "I'm fine."

"I can read your mind, remember?" She says, "What are you worried about?"

"You, and Charlie," she sighs, like I said, she's my best friend, Charlie coming next, seeing them together has been good. And no, there's nothing romantic in how I feel about Julie, she's like my sister, I couldn't even think of her that way. For a couple of reasons.

"I'm fine Adam really," she says softly. She laughs and looks at me, "You didn't buy that huh?"

"Nope, not for a minute," I smile and put my arm around her. "You still freaked from the attack?" She shrugs, "Everything OK with you and Charlie?"

"Yeah," She nods, "Mostly, I mean, he's so protective now, but that'll pass, and he's still asking."

"I think you need to tell him what you saw." I say softly, she shudders, "It's his mind, his future he has a right to know."

"Do you want to know what I saw?" She pulls away from me and glares, "Do you want to know what he wants to do to you?"

"Julie, everyone has a dark side," I say softly, "But maybe if he knew, it would be less likely that said dark side would come out. I think it could help you calm down. Like the vision." Julie had a vision of school blowing up a few weeks ago. Julie's visions are usually pretty accurate. So everyone took it pretty seriously, we figure it has something to do with The Shadow.

"I don't want to talk about it," she shakes her head, "Have you talked to your parents?"

"Don't change the subject!" I say with a sigh. She looks at me.

"I'm not," she says quietly, "I'll tell Charlie, when you tell your dad,"

"I'm not telling my dad about my powers Jules," I shake my head.

"Not what I was going to say," she smiles, "See, you don't know me so well," I laugh, "the other secret Adam."

"Maybe I should do them both at once huh," I laugh, "Here, I'll practice, 'Hey Dad, what's up? Yeah, so, I can turn myself invisible and I'm gay!"

"Maybe it would help," She says sympathetically, "When I told my parents about my powers,"

"My parents aren't like yours Julie," I shake my head. "Yours see your powers as something else that makes their amazing daughter special; mine will just want to know what they did in a past life that made them deserve a freak for a son."

"You're not a freak!" She hugs me. I smile and squeeze her.

"Julie," I sigh, "I'm a gay hockey player who can turn himself invisible, and whose two best friends are my psychic goalie and her potentially violent boyfriend, with multiple super powers," I look down at her, "I'm kind of a freak."

"Fine," she says, "But you're my freak. I love you Adam."

"Love you too," I kiss the top of her head, "freak."

"You're the freak," she teases me, and pokes me in the ribs. At least she's smiling. And speak of the devil. My father's here to pick me up for the weekend. He honks the horn of the car twice. "Have a good time at home."

"You're sure you don't want to come?" I ask her, "You know you're always welcome."

"Not this weekend," She shrugs, "I'm still working on finding the Shadow."

"Hi Julie," Dad shouts out the window. She waves.

"Hey Mr. Banks," She smiled and waves back. "Send him back in one piece alright." I laugh and we hug again. "Talk to him." She whispers in my ear.

"I'll think about it." Not a chance.

"I heard that!" She snaps. I laugh and head over to the car and get in.

"When are you going to ask that girl out?" My dad looks at me. I sigh.

"It's not like that with Julie," I shake my head. "Besides, she's going out with Charlie."

"Since when?" He looks at me. Right, I haven't talked to him since we found out.

"Since she got sick last year." I explain. "They kept in the down low though." Those of that aren't ready to come clean to our parents about our powers yet say that Julie was "sick" while she was in her coma. It's the easiest way to explain why she disappeared for two weeks. Maybe she's right, maybe if I was just honest, my dad would surprise me.

"That's a shame," He shakes his head, "Pretty girl like that can do better than trash like Conway." Then again maybe he won't.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	10. Cheerleaders: Luis

**Author's Note: So I know I'm being really mean to my other stories, but this one is just flowing out of me. Also, I don't want to write my Shakespeare paper (3-5 pages on dreams as a motif in "A Midsummer Night's Dream" yes isn't that nice and specific of my professor? Rant against my Shakespeare professor is now over) so I've been working on this instead. Isn't that productive of me? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I love you all so much. A quick warning, I straight rip off in this chapter. I acknowledge it though, both here and in the actual chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, not a gd thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cheerleaders: Luis**

I was always fast. On ice, on ground, always. So when it first started, I didn't really notice. My times in track started to go down. It was good and then it happened. I was running, just running to run, I do that sometimes. I got momentum going, and I was all the way across campus, before I even felt like I had taken two steps. It kind of freaked me out. I kept quiet about it, until the day that Fulton told us about his power. My favorite thing to do is race Connie. She flies, I run, and I almost always beat her. She gets really pissed about it.

The hardest part about the whole super hero thing, at least for me, was the complete loss of a social life it presented. It's practically impossible to have one in addition to school, hockey and hero training. Mindy broke up with me because of it, that and she felt like I was keeping secrets from her. Which I was, and I felt pretty guilty about it too. So, I am girlfriend-less. It's OK though, at the very least I have the Ducks. I don't know what I would have done without them. I couldn't keep the secret if I didn't have someone to talk about it with. But the one thing that I'll never understand is how they stay still. I physically cannot do it. I've always got to be moving, doing something. I mean, I guess if I really wanted I could, but I never want to. I tried to meditate with Portman one time, I nearly killed myself, I was so bored. I think it comes from growing up in Miami. The city doesn't stop, its always moving and so am I. Right now, I'm bored out of my mind, because I'm on Julie duty. She's trying to find The Shadow, and last night she went into this trance, and she stopped breathing and lost control of her telekinesis, so now she has to be monitored, or so Charlie thinks. I know its supposedly important, but its incredibly dull. It's like watching someone sleep.

"I'm sorry that you find me so boring, Luis" She says serenely, she's floating. She's really in it. "Just go, your thoughts are distracting me anyway."

"But Charlie said," I protest, her eyes burst open and she plops onto the ground, landing with a thud.

"Charlie can come in here himself if he's so worried," she says, obviously, she's pissed. "He could actually help me, get in my head, and guide the thoughts."

"Fine," I say and stand up. I hate when she gets like this, acting all haughty and superior because she's more powerful than the rest of us.

"I'll tell Connie you liked those pants," She smirks at me as she focuses again. I stare at her. "Kidding!"

"Funny!" I say as I leave. Yesterday in training Connie was wearing these tight little black yoga pants. Her ass looked spectacular in them. Not that I'm into Connie, she's a little too sweet for me. But objectively speaking, she has a good body. So does Julie for that matter. But they both have boyfriends, who I'm friends with. Not to mention I wouldn't be into dating Julie, when I couldn't be in her head, and she could be in mine. That's just one of the ways she and Charlie are perfect for each other.

"Hi Luis," a few of the JV cheerleaders walk past me, all giggling.

"Ladies," I nod. One of them stops. Cute little blonde, she smiles vividly, the only one not giggling.

"Jackie," One of them says, and she turns, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," She says. I smile at her. "Hi."

"Um hi," I say, trying to keep the charm up.

"Can I um, ask you something?" She blushes and looks down. I smile at her and nod. "I heard this rumor, that you have a girlfriend back home, and that's why you haven't really dated since Mindy, and I was wondering,"

"Nah, no girlfriend," I smile at her, "I'm totally available, baby." I wink.

"Good to know," she says, and flits away. I love my life.

* * *

"How do you do it?" Russ says later as I explain my Jackie encounter. "Jackie Bennett might be the pickiest girl at this school." 

"She wouldn't go out with you," Averman nods, "So she's picky?"

"She obviously likes Luis," Guy nods. "Gonna save the cheerleader before we save the world?"

"I'd save her that's for sure," I laugh along with him. I sat through one of his Heroes lectures, I know how it works. They laugh, and I'm still laughing, but I have this feeling I'm going to do a lot more than just flirt with this girl.

"Luis!" Charlie's coming over and he's really pissed. Hm, wonder why? "You left her?"

"Dude," I say, "She's your girlfriend and she told me to leave. If you want her to be babysat, do it yourself." I shrug. "I'm going for a run." I take off.

"Luis!" He shouts, and follows after me. He can keep up for a while, but he doesn't really have the stamina and I'm way ahead of him. I finally stop at the football field where the cheerleaders are just finishing practice. I lean against a post at the bleachers and watch as Jackie stays behind. She jumps up and does some kind of aerial flip. She lands awkwardly and it looks like her leg is pinned behind her.

"Jackie!" I shout and run out to her, "Are you OK? Should I call some one?"

"I'm fine," She mumbles, and pulls her leg around; I hear it click into place.

"Is that normal?" I say, quietly. I don't think it is.

"Just, don't tell anyone OK?" She stands up and jogs away. I follow her. "God, Luis!"

"Look, just tell me what that is," I grab her arm, "You're an indestructible cheerleader?" She nods, "You do realize that this has been done?"

"I'm way hotter than Hayden Panitiere," She flips her hair behind her shoulder, I'm not going to argue, "I don't know what it is, exactly, it started a year ago. I can't get hurt. Just don't tell anyone, its kind of freaky."

"It's OK," I smile softly at her, "I go super fast."

"Yeah I know track star," She rolls her eyes.

"I can run a mile in ten flat," I explain. She crosses her arms and stares at me. "Don't believe me? Wanna see?" She nods. "Fine," I walk over to the track, "Start counting." I take off and go around the track four times, completely the mile.

"Wow," she says sheepishly and looks down. "I thought it was just me."

"Oh it is definitely not just you," I smile. "Walk with me; I'll try to explain it."

"So wait," she says about an hour later, when we're back at the dorms, "Julie Gaffney's a psychic, Connie Moreau can fly, Lester Averman is a fire starter," she said, "You have super speed, and Ken Wu is a human tornado?" She laughs.

"Don't forget that Charlie is a power sponge, Guy can shape shift and split into multiples, Adam's invisible, Goldberg has ice powers, Dwayne can teleport, and Portman and Fulton have super strength," I list. "Oh, and Russ can phase through objects. Interested in joining the team?" She smiles.

"It's good to know I'm not alone." She whispers and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you around Speed Freak." She walks away. I love my life.

* * *

**Yes, she's an indestructable cheerleader. So sue me! That is not an invitation for Tim Kring, if he's reading this, (how cool would that be?) to sue me. It's a really cool concept, and I give the genius of Mr. Kring all credit for it. Reviews Please!**


	11. Attack: Averman

**Author's Note: So I promised everyone some more action right? Well, here it is. My action sequences may seem lame, because they are, I'm really a dialogue writer so this a new challenge for me. Anyway, thanks as always for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Attack: Averman**

I'm not saying that we shouldn't trust Jackie. Except that we shouldn't trust her! I mean, out of no where Jackie Bennett has powers? Charlie was really mad when Luis said that he had told her everything. Actually we all were. For all we know she could be the Shadow. Except that Julie said she's fairly sure he was a guy. She said that unless Jackie's hiding a big secret under than cheerleading skirt, it's not her. But she could be working with him. I mean, if the guy's been watching us, then he knows that we have weaknesses. And one of the most obvious weaknesses is Luis's weakness for girls. Most specifically his weakness for hot blonde cheerleaders, which is pretty prominent, but probably worse than the risk that Luis has now put us all at, is that Guy is using Jackie as proof positive of his whole others theory. He was being so smug about it that I almost singed his eyebrows off. I didn't, but I thought about it. To be perfectly honest we're all kind of getting short with each other. We're bored and frustrated. It's been two weeks that we've been laying low and _nothing _has happened. Although Goldberg and I have gotten that whole, blending thing down. Charlie's still in the dark about what he does with his powers, unfortunately. Not to mention I think going public has been really tough on his and Julie's relationship. It seems like all they do is fight. It's mostly about the mind merge, and what she saw in his head. And they fight about it loudly. Like right for instance, we're walking back from a group session at the shop and they're screaming at the top of their lungs. So much for laying low huh?

"Just think it Julie!" He's shouting, "I'll read your mind, then you don't have to talk about it!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She butts back. "You don't want to know! If I tell you, you'll hate me for it!"

"Yeah, I'm getting to the point wherer I'm starting hate you for not telling me!" He says coldly. We all kind of gasp, Julie's a little unpredictable emotionally, especially lately.

"This should be good," I whisper to Russ and he nods. We're thinking she's going to explode. But the look on her face changes from anger pretty quickly. She looks like she's about to cry.

"Fine," we hear her gulp trying not to cry in front of everyone. "If you hate me so much I'll just leave." She marches off ahead.

"Julie, wait!" He runs after her, we can't hear what they're saying, but we see him touch her face affectionately and then they're talking for a minute. We know where this is going no need to watch that.

"You know," I say shaking my head, "Here we thought they were going to be perfect."

"Please," Goldberg roles his eyes, "Charlie thrives on that kind of drama." Everyone laughs. It's true. Julie's emotional instability is exactly what Charlie needs to keep his life exciting.

"Hey Fulton," Luis pipes up, "Could you design a costume for Jackie?"

"No," Portman grunts and we all grumble agreement with him.

"Why not?" He asks put off. Because we don't trust her.

"Because she's not team," Fulton says calmly. "And we don't trust her."

"But she's one of Guy's others," He points at Guy.

"Leave me out of this," Guy shakes his head. "Just because I believe in the others doesn't mean I think you made the right call telling your new girlfriend all about us."

"Guys, she wants in," Luis insists.

"We don't trust her," Connie repeats slowly. He shakes his head. "Luis! Look out!" She shrieks, and shoots up and Luis speeds out of the way, we all turn around and there are about four or five guys.

"Charlie," I shout to where he and Julie are hovering making out. They look over. One of the guys laughs and sends a bolt of lightening at us we dodge it.

"Averman," Goldberg shouts, I nod. He shoots the ice out and we bend it. Julie focuses in and sends it at one of the guys, it knocks him over.

"Portman!" She shouts, "Behind you!" He turns and punches a guy coming behind him. The single punch knocks him out. We all lose track of what the others are doing, not that we're not watching each other's backs. The thing is, they just keep coming, no stops. It's insanity. Charlie does this really cool thing where he shoots ice from one hand, fire from the other, flies up while invisible and guides it with his mind so that they don't know where its coming from. Seriously, once the guy figures out how to do it without everyone around, he's going to be unstoppable.

The lightening guy went down. And so did a kid who could fly, he flew up to Connie and she nailed him in the head with a roundhouse kick. It was seriously awesome. Although strange thing.

"Got your back Catlady?" I hear Portman.

"Yeah," She nods, sending a guy flying as he comes at her smirking. "No chance in hell, bud." Obviously she was in his head. And obviously, we all know what he was thinking.

Finally they disappear, and everything around us shakes, like there was an earthquake. I again notice strangely, in the shaking Julie ended up in Portman's arms. They push each other away quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asks catching his breath.

* * *

"Just think its suspicious," I say staring at Luis once we're back at school. "That the minute Jackie's involved we get jumped on the way home from group." 

"Averman, let's not jump to conclusions," Charlie says calming me down. "We don't even know that those guys,"

"Were with the Shadow?" Russ shakes his head, "I think we can be pretty sure."

"Jackie didn't rat us out," Luis insists.

"Just because she's having sex with you," Julie snaps, "Doesn't mean that she's trustworthy. Actually that's a strike against her."

"Sweet burn Cat," I nod at her.

"Aw, thanks Firestarter," We high five. Seriously, it was a good one.

"Yeah, and you don't use that telekinesis to get Charlie's," He spits out, she sends a book flying at his head.

"Jules," Charlie chastises her as Luis ducks away. "Come on, we don't need be fighting with each other." She crosses her arms and they stare at each other.

"Guys, we can't hear you remember?" I say. They look at me. "I know, shut up."

"I'm going to bed," Julie says and stands up, "Just so you know, if we don't trust each other, none of this is going to work." She hits Luis on the head. "I'm getting in her head tomorrow, and just try to stop me."

"Let me talk to her first," He insists.

"Jules," Charlie looks at her. She stares back at him.

"Fine," She shrugs and walks out.

"What were you two psychic fighting about?" I ask him. He stares at me and then shoots a glare at Portman.

"It's nothing, forget it." He says standing up and walking out.

"I didn't do anything." Portman stands up and walks out.

"Jeez," Goldberg shakes his head. "That's weird."

"He likes her," Connie says, "Oh my God!" Fulton looks panicked. "And you knew! Charlie must have heard him thinking about it."

"I'm gonna um, talk to Jackie," Luis says awkwardly standing up. We're all kind of awkward here.

"So," I say trying to break the tension, everyone stares at me. "Eh, I've got nothing." Seriously, nothing.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! Please give them!**


	12. Faith: Russ

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Faith: Russ**

When you can walk through walls, you get in and out of situations pretty easily. Its helpful for a guy like me, who always seems to find trouble. So obviously when I first realized what I could do, I used it to get into trouble I would get into teacher's offices that kind of thing. It was fun.

"She locked the door!" Connie marches back in to the common area after Julie's little freak out. "I can't get in, she won't open it. I'll kill her."

"I'll take care of it," I smile and walk over there, "Jules?" I shout knocking on the door.

"Go away!" She booms.

"I'm coming in!" I say and focus walking through the door. "What the hell Julie? Locking Connie out?"

"You know just because you can walk through walls, doesn't mean you should," She points out. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Yeah, but Connie wants to go to bed." I say, unlocking the door. She yawns and locks it, moving the lock with her mind. I unlock it again. She locks it. "Jules."

"I can go all night Russ," She shrugs. I sigh and sit down.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I ask her. She looks down. "Come on, we've always been able to talk, what's up?"

"It's nothing," She sighs, "It's just Charlie, you know." I nod. "I'm worried about him. And now apparently he thinks there's something happening with me and Portman, which is out of no where! I mean where did he pull that from, his ass?"

"Or Portman's head," I say quietly. She looks at me. "Just because you respect his I hate having my mind read thing, doesn't mean that Charlie does. And did you think anything tonight that might have made him think,"

"Oh God," She falls back on the bed. She's smiling at least, she looks like she's about to laugh.

"What?" I laugh.

"It's embarrassing, forget it," She giggles, "I'm gonna go talk to Charlie." She stands up. "Thanks for the talk Russ."

"Anytime." I smile. I stand up and walk out the door.

"So that's supposed to make feel better?" I hear Charlie shouting. "He makes you feel safe? It's just an instinct?"

"I'm trying to be honest!" Julie shouts back, "Maybe you can control how you feel Charlie but I can't!"

"So that's good times," I say walking into the triple that Luis, Ken and I share, Luis isn't here. Probably with Jackie, I don't really want to believe that she had something to with this, but its kind of hard not to jump to the conclusion.

"They're gonna kill each other," Ken shakes his head, "And then where will we be?"

"Nah, they'll be fine, they're just working through their shit," I smile. "Crazy night huh?"

"Yeah," Ken nods, "You think they were with the Shadow?"

"Definitely," I sigh, "At least we were in the group."

"Yeah, at least," He nods. "So it starts now huh?"

"We're super heroes, if that's what you mean," I nod. "It was going to happen eventually. God didn't give us these gifts for no reasons." As soon as the words come out I see the look of skepticism on Ken's face. "Sorry, my mother possessed me for a second there."

"It's cool that you believe in God Russ," Ken shrugs, "Trust me, we all wish we had something to believe in as strongly as you have your faith."

"You guy's will find it." I smile. True, I'm from LA, but my mom's a true blue southern Baptist. Everything that happens is all a part of The Plan. I use the capitals because it's the kind of thing that you capitalize. God's Plan covers everything from broken glass to dead loved ones. I don't put quite as much stock in it as she does. But I definitely believe that our powers are gifts that we're supposed to use to help people. "You have to give back what he gives you." That's what my mom always says. I've been dragged to Church every Sunday since I can remember, stuffed in a shirt and tie, having to sit in those pews listening to different ministers talk about The Plan. The thing is, I've never hated it. My brother, he hated it. He hates it more now. He goes, out of respect for my Mom, but especially since a few of his friends were killed in a drive by last year, he has no faith in The Plan. But I've believed in The Plan ever since I found the Ducks. If ever there was evidence of the hand of God in my life, it was them. They got me out of South Central, away from the gang life that sucked my brother in. And then our powers, further proof if you ask me, although we haven't found much use for walking through walls yet.

"Hey guys?" Adam walks in, "Can I crash on your floor tonight? I'm wiped and Charlie and Julie are still dukeing it out in our room."

"You're welcome as always Cake Eater," I smile and he laughs. He drops the pillow and blanked he was carrying down and settles in. Pretty much once he's horizontal he's asleep.

* * *

"She doesn't know," Julie sighs tomorrow at lunch, once Jackie and Luis have left. "Or she can block really well. But as far as I can see she doesn't know anything." 

"So it's just a coincidence?" Charlie asks her. She nods. They seem to have called some kind of truce. But it's a pretty cold one. She's sitting much further away from him than she has in weeks, and they haven't even held each other's hands. Although nothing's quite as cold as how Julie's treating Portman, it's like he's completely invisible.

"Seems like it," Julie shrugs.

"I don't buy it," Fulton shakes his head. "I mean, come on, there has to be something else going on."

"Maybe he just wanted to test how well we were as a group," I say, "I mean, see how strong we are, before he strikes in whatever his big plan is. It might have had nothing to do with Jackie."

"Maybe we should let her on the team," Connie says. Everyone looks at her. "Well, I mean, she's got a pretty cool power, and it wouldn't hurt to have another girl around." Julie shrugs.

"I still don't trust her," She sighs.

"I guess we should vote it." Charlie says. "All in favor of letting Jackie on the team?" Only a few hands go up. "Sorry Cons."

"It was just a thought," She shrugs, "Besides once she and Luis break up it would be too awkward."

"What makes you so sure they'll break up?" I laugh, she looks at me, absolutely saying come on, "Hey, I'm just trying to have some faith in the guy!"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	13. Smiles: Dwayne

**Author's Note: OK, well, I'll have been through all the Ducks now and things in the story are moving forward. More Heroes referencing in this one. Woot! Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Ducks and not Hiro Nakamura...I did own Hiro Nakamura, that would be cool, because he's totally awesome. I'd rather own Peter Petrelli, but that's another story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dwayne: Smiles**

Coach finally showed us what he's working on lately. Underneath the shop there is this amazing state of the art training facility. We had seen part of it before, its where we were watching Julie while she was in her coma. What none of us can really understand is how he did it while keeping our secret. But he said not to worry. We've been training twice as hard since the attack. Julie and I especially, because Coach says I'm gonna have to take people along with me when I teleport to get out of an emergency situation. Charlie too, we've been working on that. Right now, I can take one person with me. Charlie can take three. So there you go.

The thing is since the attack, and the subsequent fight after, we're not much of a team anymore. Charlie and Julie are barely speaking, which can be a problem since Julie's like an alarm system. Also, if she's mad at you she tends to send things flying in your direction. Anyway, the training seems to take Charlie's mind off it, he likes to boss, we all know this.

"I'm trying!" Connie finally snaps at him when he yells at her about a clumsy landing. "I'm exhausted Charlie, I have nothing left!" She stomps out of the training room. Guy follows her, shooting Charlie a look that could kill. I'm staying out of it. Sure, they're probably my two best friends on the team, but no way am I crossing Charlie when he's in this kind of a mood.

"Anyone else want to quit?" Charlie stares down everyone.

"Shove it Conway," Julie finally speaks up, "You're acting like Orion on his period." She marches out.

"Fine," He says, "Whatever." Then he leaves.

"So are they broken up or what?" Goldberg asks. Everyone shrugs.

"She said they aren't," Adam mumbles. We all look at him, he would know. "Or at least they haven't talked about it."

"Yeah," Portman nods. We all look at him.

"Dude you didn't try something did you?" Fulton shoves him.

"What? No!" He says, "Guys she doesn't know, I haven't let her know."

"I'm going to bed," I sigh and head off. We have bedrooms here too, which is cool. We've been staying here since school ended last week, rather than split up.

"Yeah, if you're so pissed about it maybe you should just run to Portman to protect you," I hear Charlie yelling at Julie, "After all, he can right, I can't, that's what this is about."

"That's not what this is about and you know it!" I hear her say back, she's really angry, "This is about how you've been acting! You're treating everyone like shit, and I for one am totally sick of it! It's not my fault that you don't know how to use your powers, its not their fault either, stop taking it out on us!"

"Portman's real good at using his powers right?" He says, and then stops and turns around. Ah, they know I'm here. "You need something Cowboy?"

"Nah, just um, going to bed," I say and disappear to my room. Guy and Connie are lying on Guy's bed spooning. There was a time when coming in and seeing this would freak me out, I'm used to it by now. "Y'all OK over there?"

"Just tired," Connie sighs and sits up. "Guys, if we actually get hit again, we're in big trouble."

"Long as Captain Ass Face isn't leading the charge, I think things'll be OK," Guy says angrily. "Like he's never crashed a landing. I could have killed him for the way he talked to you."

"He's just frustrated," Connie says, "I get it, remember? My powers haven't grown either."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give him the right to treat people the way he has," I shake my head, I'm with Guy. "Julie's yelling at him about it now."

"At least they're talking." Connie sighs and then smiles. Sometimes I think I could live off of Connie's smiles. It's like they light up a room. That came out wrong. I mean Connie's great, but she's with Guy, and hell who am I kidding? She's perfect, and I'd give anything for her to notice me. But she won't and I've made my peace with that. But I still can't believe it every time she smiles at me. When Connie smiles at me, nothing else matters. But she doesn't see anyone but Guy, and even if she did I couldn't compete with him. The boy who's known and loved her, her entire life, or her goofy friend who came into her life two years ago? Who would you pick. But I still can't get past the smile. I lost that battle the first time she smiled at me, and I've lost it a million times since. I'd do anything for the girl. "Alright, I'm going to bed," She kisses Guy, "Night,"

"Good night," He smiles.

"Night Cowboy." She smiles.

"Night Connie," I nod and lie down.

"Hey," Guy looks at me, "Have you tried freezing time?" I laugh, "I'm serious man!"

"Guy, I've told you, it doesn't work like that," I say, seriously, when Guy focuses in on something from Heroes he harps on it. "I'm not Hiro Nakamura."

"Yeah, I guess not," He mumbles, "What do you think's going to happen?"

"Who knows at this point," I say, "But we've got to stick together."

"Hey," Ken pops his head in the door, "Have any of you seen Luis?" We all shake our heads.

"Bet he's with Jackie," Adam says appearing behind Ken.

"Right," Ken nods. "Guys, you don't think?" We all look at each other and immediately run upstairs. We look out the window and sure enough Luis is sitting outside on the curb talking to Jackie.

"I can't believe he brought her here," Guys shakes his head, "No one tell Charlie, he'll flip!"

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask.

"We could easily find out," Adam shrugs, "Hold on to me guys,"

"Banskie," Russ looks at him, "I care about you, and I respect your lifestyle and all but,"

"It's so that I can turn you invisible you idiot," Adam rolls his eyes, "I'm not hitting on you."

"Oh," Russ nods, "Right yeah, of course," We all grab on to him. "Cowboy?" He smiles at me. I nod and focus, blinking us outside and right next to them, but they can't see us.

"But why didn't you tell me?" We hear Jackie saying. "I thought we promised each other, no secrets."

"I had to wait until everyone settled in," He explained. "You know,"

"I hate that they don't trust me," She sighs, he kisses her softly. "Luis,"

"Yeah," He whispers.

"I love you," She says. Then they start going at it. OK, ew. I blink us back inside.

"Thanks," Adam nods, "We really didn't need to see that."

"Guys!" Julie runs up in a panic, she's shaking.

"What's wrong Jules?" Adam looks at her.

"He's coming." She whispers hoarsely.

"What?" Guy looks at her. "How do you know?"

"He," She shudders, "He got in my head somehow, and told me. He's going to attack Eden Hall."

* * *

**Bum bum bum...Review Please! Thanks so much!**


	14. Truth: Charlie

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reveiws on the last chapter! More action in this one, as well as a semi resolution to one of the problems...um, keep reviewing it makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Truth: Charlie**

So we're getting ready to head over to school and make our stand. I can't stop looking at Julie, who's been avoiding eye contact with me since she walked away from the fight we had earlier. I know why she's mad. But I can't get past it. I want her to understand that I hate that I can't keep her safe. But every time I try to say that it comes out like I'm accusing her of sneaking around. Everyone files upstairs quietly, there's not chatter, nothing to say.

"Julie wait!" I stop her while she's walking out. She turns and looks at me. "Look, before we do this,"

"Charlie, don't," she shakes her head, "Not right now. I need to save my energy."

"I just want to say, I love you," I say stopping her. "And no matter what happens tonight, I want you to know that." She runs over to me, throws her arms around my neck and kisses me. We haven't kissed in weeks, we've been too busy fighting. I pull her close, I missed holding her so much. I feel like I never want to let her go again.

"I love you too," She says looking up at me, "I've wanted to say it all week, but I was afraid," I smile at her.

"You were afraid that I didn't love you anymore?" I say softly, stroking her face she nods, "Never doubt how I feel about you Julie, ever." She smiles and we kiss again.

"Are you two coming?" Fulton walks in. Julie nods and jogs away. I follow her, but Fulton stops me. I know the way he's looking at me.

"Listen," I assure him, "I'm fine, I've cooled down. I apologized to Connie. We've gotta focus up."

"We're all worried about you," He says, shaking his head at me. "Be careful tonight, don't do anything reckless."

"Fulton," I say moving past him, "I'm fine."

"She told me," He sighs, stopping me in my tracks, I turn around and look at him. "I know what she saw."

"She told you?" I stare at him. He nods. "Why?"

"She was scared," He explains, I just can't process this. "And after the past few weeks I see why."

"What are you talking about?" I look at him. He looks me right in the eye. I know this is why she told him. If anything were to happen Fulton knows me, he gets me. And she knows that.

"Look, you're not going to like it," He says softly, "It's bad."

"That's what Julie always says," I shake my head. "What is it?"

"You want to kill us," He looks at me seriously.

"That's stupid, I don't want to kill you." I shake my head.

"Charlie," He stops me, physically this time, "It's in your mind. She saw, she said it felt like one of her visions, so it was probably a fantasy of yours. You turned all of our powers against us, one by one, and killed us." I can't believe this. No wonder she was so freaked out about it. "She said it was like you lost control, and couldn't stop yourself."

"What did I do to her?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head. "Fulton tell me!"

"You Sylar her," He says quietly. I look at him strangely. "I've been spending too much time with Guy. You use the telekinesis to cut open her head."

"Shit," I say, "No wonder she's so afraid."

"Just be careful," He says concerned. "OK?"

"Yeah," I nod. If I have that inside of me, I'm going to be very careful.

* * *

So we're standing at the gates of school. All thirteen of us, in our superhero costumes, Julie's next to me and she looks at me nervously, I smile at her reassuringly, which causes her face to curl into a soft smile. A large group of people, in all black are standing in front of us. 

"What's the move Captain?" Averman says. I stare. I have no idea what to do.

_Charlie _I look at Julie. _You can do this._

_I don't think I can, _I think to her. She rolls her eyes.

"Hey you two," Fulton breaks our concentration, "Are we gonna kick some ass or what?" The team cheers and we charge on them. Powers are flying everywhere.

"Recognize anything Catlady?" I shout to her.

"Nothing yet," She says, sending two guys flying with just a wave of her hands. God it's hot when she does that.

"Iceberg!" I shout, Goldberg looks at me, yeah, that's his name, why it took us so long to come up with it is still beyond me. "You and Firestarted bend it, now!" I bend the ice in the direction of two guys, but one of them is that guy with lighting powers from last time and it conducts through the ice and zaps Goldberg.

"What just because you didn't learn doesn't me we didn't?" The guy laughs.

"He OK?" I kneel down next him with Averman.

"He will be," He nods.

"Charlie!" I hear Connie shout above me, "I need you up here!" I look up and shoot up to her. We fight off a few guys who were flying.

"Stop it!" I hear Julie yell.

"Go," Connie nods, "She needs you more." I fly down and land. Julie's standing and Fulton's holding her back, and there's this girl, dark hair all around her shoulder, laughing.

"What's wrong?" I look at them and then look around. "Where's Portman?" Julie starts sobbing and I stare at her.

_She killed him! _Her thoughts are hysterical. I stare at her. This can't be right. Portman didn't die.

"You two go back," I say sharply. They both stare at me, "You won't help here! Go back!"

"Charlie," Fulton says, I can see, he wants to kill that girl, who's strangely gone now. I look at him and he nods, "Come on Cat," She's shaking and he's got his arm around her. I'd give anything to just hold her right now. But we've got a fight to finish.

* * *

After we fight them off, (still no Shadow), we get back to the shop slowly. No one's talking. No one has anything to say. I past one of the bedrooms, it has one full size bed, verse the two twins, I look in and Julie's sitting there, her arms hugged around her knees. 

"Hey," I walk in, she looks over and I sit down. She throws herself into my arms and starts weeping. "Shh, Julie, shh."

"I was so horrible to him," She says shivering, "I ignored him and I read his mind when he didn't want me to, and then I just watched him die and,"

"Listen to me," I look her right in the eyes, "You cannot blame yourself for this." She won't stop crying.

"He loved me Charlie," I look down, "He thought I didn't know, but I did." I pull her close.

"I know," I whisper holding her tighter to me, "I knew too. That's why I was so angry." She looks up at me, and I kiss her softly. "You should get some sleep. I'll go."

"No," She says pulling herself close to me. "Stay." _I love you, stay with me._ _He left me, I need you to stay. _

"What does this have to do with him?" I look at her, and then I realize how cruel that sounded.

"Nothing!" She says, "It was just a random thought Charlie, I didn't mean it," she's still crying, "I watched him die, he's sort of in my head."

"I know, I'm sorry," I hold her close again. "I just can't stand thinking that you're afraid of me, and"

"What?" She pulls away, "What are you talking about?"

"Fulton told me," I say, looking down. Her eyes get big. "Julie, I could never hurt you. I love you, and,"

"That's not what I'm afraid of," She looks at me in this soft sweet, childlike way that she has, "I know you'd never hurt me. But I'm afraid you'd leave me behind. After I saw that, I knew, you have all this power, all this potential, it's unlimited and you can do anything once you learn how to tap into it," she sighs, "And I'm afraid that you'll pass me so far that you won't need me, and you'll leave me behind." I can't control myself anymore, I cup my hands around her head and kiss her with everything I have in me. We have weeks of being away from each other and a pretty emotional night behind us, so everything moves in a sort of intense blur. The next thing I realize is Julie underneath me, her arms around my neck, and my hands are riding up cupping her breasts, which are softer and more full than I thought they would be. I start kissing her neck. "Charlie," She whimpers.

"I love you Julie," I murmur into her and kiss her deeply again.

"Not tonight," She says pulling away. I nod, "I mean, that was incredible, but, I don't want to remember it as the same night that," She sighs, "Not to mention, it wouldn't be fair to him."

"Yeah," I say, "I know, I just, wanted to show you how I felt."

"You did," She smiles and kisses me softly. "I'm not afraid anymore. I know, I'm safe."

* * *

**Reviews please!!!!**


	15. Izzie: Portman

**Author's Note: Good, your reactions are exactly what I wanted them to be. I have manipulated your emotions, like a good writer. Don't worry, please, all will be explained in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm happy about it**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Izzie: Portman**

Where am I? Last thing I remember I had gotten caught. But now I'm back at school, this doesn't make any sense. I look up hearing the door open, and Julie runs in, throwing herself into my arms. OK, I have to be dreaming.

"Dean, I'm so scared," she whimpers, and looks up. "We couldn't find you and I was so scared!"

"I'm right here babe," I say and hold her. Something's off, I can't place it, but something just isn't right. "Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Keep me safe Dean," she presses herself closer to me. "Only you can, please." Definately something wrong, Julie doesn't ask for help, that would be admitting that she has flaws.

"Julie, what's wrong with you?" I look at her, "This isn't like you, you don't need anyone to keep you safe."

"But I need you," she whispers and kisses me softly. I pull back. "Dean, please!"

"What about Charlie?" I look down at her. She looks up at me, her eyes big and full of tears.

"Charlie can't save me," She whispers. "You can. You can keep me safe, you can stop them. You'd do anything for me."

"Yeah, I would," I smile as she kisses me again. I somehow didn't think that this was what Julie would be like. This has to be a dream, but it's not one that I'd like to wake up from. I hold her close to me, she's so warm. She pulls me back and we topple onto the bed. "But babe," I whisper as she starts to kiss my neck, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the base?" She looks up at me, and her face curls into a smile, she blinks and suddenly everything's different. I'm in what looks like a bare cell, on a cot, and the girl under me is definitely not Julie.

"Thank you," the girl, who's small with her dark hair tightly up in a twist says. "You just told us exactly what we needed to know." She stands up and straightens her clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" I shout. She smirks.

"Now, now, Dean," she says, "Keep your temper, or else you'll see yourself doing things to your precious Julie that you'll never forgive yourself for." I stare at her. "Oh yes, I can make you see anything I want you to." She strokes a hand against my cheek. "Now if you cooperate, I'll make your dreams come true. If you don't," she blinks and steps aside. Julie's body is sitting behind her, it looks like her neck's broken. "You'll see how you do that."

"Julie!" I run to her, and then the girl laughs and she disappears.

"It's not real babe," she says with a laugh, obviously making fun of me, "But you'll feel like it is." She smiles, "Now, when you go to sleep tonight, how do you want to see your hands on Julie? Unless you're much kinkier than I thought, I'm guessing you don't want it to look like that."

"What do you want?" I growl.

"You're going to tell us exactly where they're hiding." She says. "Because now we know that they are."

"Who's us?" I ask.

"That's not important right now," she shakes her head.

"You're the ones who've been watching us?" I nod. She smiles.

"Good boy," she laughs, "You put that together all by yourself."

"Izzie," A male voice says, "Don't tease him, you'll just provoke him." She rolls her eyes. "Isn't Izzie here talented Portman?" A smirking face walks out of the shadows.

"Riley?" I look at him. "You're the super villain? That's anti climactic."

"Oh now that's just mean," He shakes his head. "What makes you think its just me?"

"You're the creep who attacked Julie!" I say and jump at him.

"God no!" He laughs, pushing me back telekinetically, only this isn't like when Julie or Charlie does it, its like he's barely even doing anything, "I've never seen the appeal in Gaffney. If I had done it there would have been none of that ridiculous groping. Scooter on the other hand never got over her, so we let him have a little fun." He smiles. "Trust me, what I want to do is much bigger than touching Julie Gaffney's boobs."

"What?" I snort, "World domination?"

"Eventually," He nods, "Right now I'll settle for eliminating The Ducks."

"Dude we beat you in hockey!" I point out. "I'd hardly say,"

"Yeah, here's the thing," He shakes his head, "You humiliated me. I don't like being humiliated. Some of the other people who are working with me, don't like it either." He laughs, "Anyway, we'll get to that later. Right now, you need to tell us where the base is. It's not at Eden Hall, so we thought maybe the skate shop, but it wasn't there either."

"I'm not gonna tell you Riley," I shake my head. I can't betray the Ducks. Apparently Coach is better at hiding things than we thought.

"Fine," he shrugs, "Have fun Izzie." He walks out. She smirks at me. I'm a little afraid of what she's going to do to me, but I can handle it, I have to keep remembering that none of it's real.

* * *

This guy is way too easy. I mean, I knew that getting these kids wasn't going to be difficult. But seriously, I thought that the great Enforcer would put up more of a fight. I know how to get to him. He's more preoccupied with this Julie girl than Scooter is, and I didn't think that was possible. 

"So what?" He asks me. "You read minds too?"

"No," I say, I'm insulted. I'm not some lowly mind reader like Scooter. "I can manipulate the mind, make you see things that aren't there. I can read minds to an extent, but just feelings, desires."

"So what do I want?" He asks me. He better drop that attitude.

"You just want to keep her safe," I pout sarcastically, "Although there's a part of you that wants to hurt Conway." I focus in. "Ooh, you wanna hurt him bad."

"What are you going to do to me?" He stares back at me. You'd think he'd be a little scared, but I'm not sensing any fear.

"It's not what I'm going to do," I blink and the room changes. We're back in the dorm at Eden Hall, and I'm standing in front of him. I've made myself look like her to him. "It's what you're going to do." I walk slowly over to him and kiss him. "If you tell me, you can have all night with Julie." I've been doing this for long enough to know how to do it. You tempt them with what they want first. That was easy, he's got me in his arms and he's kissing me with so much feeling, I think I might fall over. I'm not used to processing that much. I pull back. "Not yet," I smile in this sweet way. The problem is, I've never met the girl, I have no idea what she's like. I guess the whole desperate please save me thing wasn't her, because that was when he got thrown off before. A more aggressive approach might work. "Tell me what I need to know."

"Answer some questions first," He smiles. The punk's bargaining with me! "How'd Riley find you? What's your beef with us?" I frown, and become myself again.

"Fine," I sigh, "If you don't want to play nice, we'll play dirty." I smile and project into his mind, I don't even have to do anything, just watch while he screams. I smile, this is my favorite part.

* * *

I can't stop myself. I want to, but I just can't. I'm tearing her apart, she's screaming for me to stop. It's not real Portman. It's not real, remember that. Wait a minute, I can block this. We learned how to clear and block our minds, so that if Julie ever lost control, she couldn't get in. I smile and focus. Don't let her in, empty yourself, don't let her in. The vision stops. Everything is blank, like when I meditate. Keep centered, don't let anything break it. 

"Fighting back?" She says. "This is new."

"I'm secretly in love with a mind reader, remember?" I smirk, "I don't want her to know."

"God, why do you have to be so damn difficult!?" She screams and stomps out of the room. Shame, looking at her, she's pretty hot. It's really too bad that she's evil.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	16. Rescue: Julie

**Author's Note: I know, its a little lame that the varsity are the bad guys, but keep in mind that they're not the only bad guys, there are others, they'll come in later. There's some major ass kicking in this chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Rescue: Julie**

I wake up and gasp. Charlie's arms are around me, and I sit up. Did I just see what I thought I saw? It must have been a dream. Portman's dead, Julie, you saw him die. But that wasn't a dream, it was a vision, I saw him. He was sitting on a bed, somewhere. He was alive!

"Julie what's wrong?" Charlie wakes up, I look around everything in the room has moved and shifted. Now I know it was vision, when I have them, I lose control of the kinesis.

"I saw Portman," I say.

"It was a nightmare Julie," He kisses me softly, "I don't blame you for having it. I'm surprised any of us are sleeping tonight."

"It wasn't a nightmare!" I look at him. "Charlie, it was a vision. I saw him. He's alive. We have to find him." I stand up and walk out the door. Charlie follows me.

"Julie, don't be crazy!" He grabs my arm. "Come back to bed. It was just a dream!"

"I know the difference between a normal nightmare and vision Charlie!" I shout, suddenly, we hear the rest of the team stirring and coming out to us. Dwayne's at my side instantly, the others are out pretty quickly.

"What'd you see Julie?" Fulton looks at me. I can tell he hasn't slept at all, his eyes are bright red. He's been crying, I guess when you watch your best friend get murdered you're entitled to that.

"Portman's alive." I say flatly. "I'm going to find him and go after him." I walk away.

_What is it with you and him? _Charlie asks me telepathically. I whip around and stare at him.

_Not now _I point it. He is not going to make this about whatever the hell he thinks is going on between me and Portman, which is nothing. _He's in trouble, we should go after him. _

"I'm with you Julie," Fulton walks over, I smile at him. I knew he would come.

"Even if you find where he is, how are you going to get to him?" Charlie asks me, crossing his arms.

"Dwayne, Russ?" I look at them, "Will you come?"

"You got me Catlady," Russ nods at me. I smile.

"Me too," Dwayne nods.

"We're all in," Luis says looking around. Everyone nods. I stare at Charlie.

_Well baby? _I stare at him. _Ducks fly together right?_

"No," Charlie says, shaking his head, "Everyone can't go, some people have to stay here to hold down. If they kept Portman alive they've probably been questioning him and…"

"Portman wouldn't blab!" Fulton says angrily.

"Maybe not on purpose," I nod, understanding where Charlie's coming from, "But we know they have a mind reader,"

"Right," Fulton nods. "Fine, but I want to go!"

"Alright Captain," Connie says, "Who stays and who goes?"

"Connie and Ken, I want you here, with me," He says, they both nod. "Guy too, and Goldberg." They nod. "Julie, how long do you think it will take you to find him?"

"An hour at most," I say, I'm determined to do this.

"Good, go." He smiles at me. _I'm sorry_

_Apologize later. _I shake my head and head off into the "quiet" room. Portman, I have to focus on Portman, find him. "Where are you Dean?" I say out loud. OK, focus, find him. I can see him again, sitting in that same room, it's bare and grey. There's a girl in there with him. She's just standing staring at him, he's looking at her in that really serene way he does when he's meditating. He's clearing his mind. She's the mind reader? No, the mind reader was a guy, I could feel his, OK, focus again. Think outside of the room, see if you can get a hint to where he is. Got it!

"I found him!" I run out shouting.

* * *

So now we're standing in front of this huge brick mansion. I know he's somewhere inside, everyone's looking to me to lead it, with Charlie gone. 

"So do we have a plan?" Luis asks looking at me. I stare at him. "Come on Catlady? Did you think beyond let's go save Portman?"

"OK," I sigh, and focus, "Russ, I'm going to try to find him inside of the building, and then you and I are going to phase in."

"OK," He nods to me and winks, I smile.

"And the rest of us?" Adam says.

"Dwayne," I look at him, "How many people can you take with you?"

"Maybe 3?" He says, I nod. That's not enough.

"OK, new plan," I smile, "Fulton, these walls can't be that thick right?" He smiles at me.

"The very least I can get the door off the hinges," He smiles and walks up to the door, cracks his knuckles and pulls it off its hinges, "Ladies first," he gestures widely and I walk past him.

"Thanks Fulton," I smile, everyone follows after me. Almost immediately we're surrounded. "OK, guys, this part we're good at." We circle up and the fight emerges. I send a few objects flying at heads, I see Averman light a table on fire and then hear him think, _Send it Cat! _I smile and shoot it at these three guys who are coming close to him.

"Cat!" Russ says, "Remember the point of this?" I nod and focus. I can see him and I get an idea of the location in my head.

"Come on," I grab him, and pull him in the right direction, we phase through the wall, I keep pulling him, and we get through a few more, we stop when confronted with a tall guy, dark hair, my eyes widened and my jaw drops. It can't be! "Scooter?" He smirks.

"The heart never forgets right Julie?" He says. "Or is it The Catlady now? I can't keep track."

"What should I do?" Russ whispers to me.

"It's the next one," I whisper, "I'll take care of him." I smile happily, Russ nods and runs off through the wall.

_You'll take care of me? _He thinks, _You think it's that simple?_

_It was you! _I think back to him, _I should have recognized that clumsy touch anywhere._

_Not like you let me touch much. _He shrugs. "Broke my heart, and moved on to that useless little Conway."

"It was three dates," I laugh, "Time to get over it!"

"Make me," He smiles and goes on the attack, I anticipate and block him. We're in a full on fight now. Seriously, Scooter is the super villain? Could you get any lamer? "Gotta say you're turning me on Jules," He laughs as he grabs my arm blocking a punch. I shake him off turn quickly and kick the side of his head. "Who's idea was the catsuit? It's very sexy." If we get out of this, I'm going to kill Portman.

"Funny," I say, blocking one of his swipes at my side, "I thought strong women intimidated you?"

"I said I was turned on," He sends a chair flying, and I stop it sending it off to the side, "Not that I wasn't intimidated. But, something about the idea of breaking you," he smirks, suddenly I get an idea, I levitate over him, and flip over, resting my hands on his shoulders, he grabs my wrists, and slams me down, and then pins me down under him, "gets me excited." He kisses me roughly, I kiss him back, but not because I'm enjoying any of this. There's a reason I only went on three dates with this guy. "That's better."

"Scooter," I whisper, in a soft sweet, totally un-me way, "Baby, can you move over a little?" He smiles and shifts slightly. I lift my knee and it goes straight where I know he'll feel it. He rolls off of me, grabbing them. I stand up and kick him again. "Gotta protect the family jewels there buddy." I close my eyes and focus. How do I get out?

_The painting's a door. _I hear Scooter thinking, I look down at him. _That's where he's being kept._ Huh, turns out three dates are good for something.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	17. Break: Russ

**Author's Note: As always thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Break**

I run through the wall and see Portman, sitting looking pretty defeated. His eyes are closed and his heads back against the wall. He looks completely drained. Maybe he's meditating, I can't tell either way I have to break him out of it.

"Portman!" I shout, he snaps and looks at me. It's a risk. When he breaks out of a meditation sometimes he loses control, and it gets a little scary. Although he looks tired, and without the amount of energy that he usually expends, nothing is likely to happen.

"Hey Tyler," He stands up, all wide eyed, "How'd you find me? Divine guidance?" I laugh, and as I do, Julie walks in the door. He smiles seeing her she runs over and hugs him. "Hey Cat."

"I'm so sorry," She says, "I should have known!"

"You couldn't have," He shakes his head, "I'll explain it all back at the base."

"It's Scooter," She says.

"No," He looks at both of us, "It's Riley. And there's going to be no living with Guy, there are tons of others."

"I'm just glad you're OK," Julie looks at him. "Let's get out of here." All three of us climb as stealthily as we can out of the door. I get us through a few more walls. We meet up with the rest of the team in the foyer.

"Portman!" Fulton runs over and they embrace in a full on guy hug. Nothing gay about it, when your best friend comes back from the dead a hug is definitely warranted. "Dude, don't do that to me again," He shoves him away.

"I'll try not to," He says, "We should get back."

* * *

"You three missed a hell of a fight," Averman smiles at me as we walk back. 

"Ah the Catlady kicked some butt," I nudge her. She laughs.

"Some long overdue butt," She says, "I laid out Scooter." Everyone starts applauding. "I wonder how he got away without me noticing when he attacked me."

"I can't believe Riley's The Shadow," Luis shakes his head. "It's kind of lame isn't it?"

"Not if you've seen him use his powers it isn't," Portman shakes his head, "It's like he doesn't even try."

"Same as how he played hockey," I nod. Everyone sighs, we walk into the shop. Charlie and Coach are both waiting for us in the skate sharpening room. Once we walk in they run out to us. We've seen Coach worn out before, and we've seen Charlie worried, but I've never seen either of them like this. Coach has these huge bags under his eyes, and Charlie's pretty puffy.

"You OK Dean?" Coach looks at him.

"I'm alive," he says. "I've got a lot to report." Charlie's looking at him, actually back and forth between him and Julie. "Riley's The Shadow. But he didn't attack Julie, that was Scooter."

"Scooter?" Charlie says, "Your ex boyfriend Scooter?"

"Seriously," She laughs, "I bring Portman back from the dead, and you're jealous of my ex boyfriend." He smiles and kisses her. At least they're not fighting.

"I think you all need to go to bed, Portman, get some sleep, we'll talk it out in the morning." Coach says. Everyone nods and we walk downstairs, "Separate beds!" He shouts after us. There was a separate beds issue? Do I have to have a chastity talk with these kids? That would be well received, if I even mention God, most of them freak out.

"So," I plop down in bed, "I'm wiped."

"Yeah," Luis nods, "So do you guys believe that Jackie's got nothing to with this yet?"

"Maybe we were a little harsh on the Jackie front," I say. "I know I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Ken shakes his head, we look at him, "Look, I'm not saying that maybe we should have trusted her a little more, but to be fair you told her everything."

"She's scared," Luis argues, "She needed to know that she wasn't alone."

"And if she had had something to do with it," Ken stresses, "And we hadn't gotten Portman out? Then what?"

"But she didn't!" Luis fires back. "And Portman's fine, I think. He seems fine."

"Guys, shut up!" I groan, "I'm tired, I want to go to sleep. We've had this fight a million times, it never changes." I sigh, we're silent for a few minutes. I can't sleep, tonight was too eventful.

"You guys asleep?" Ken asks.

"No," Luis sighs.

"Nope," I say. "Do you guys ever wonder why this happened to us?"

"I thought you said it was God's plan?" Ken says.

"Yeah," I sigh, "I mean, I believe that God gave us the powers, but, I'm not sure why."

"That's a really heavy question for two in the morning after a night like this one." Luis says. "But I think we're supposed to use them, you know, stop evil and all that." Suddenly we hear a snore. "And Kenny fell asleep." I laugh.

"I'm sorry we've been so hard on Jackie," I say sincerely, seriously, it really does seem like she has nothing to do with all of this, and I feel bad.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her everything," He sighs, "Its just, I was so excited to be around someone else who gets it you know?"

"You've got the Ducks," I shrug.

"Yeah," He says, "But I just liked having someone besides the Ducks, and also it's been nice having a girlfriend again."

"And Jackie's hot," I point out.

"That she is," He smiles, and then I hear him yawn.

"Go to sleep," I say. And then I look over, he already is asleep. I smile and nod off myself.

* * *

First thing in the morning I wake up and walk up to the main shop. Portman's sitting in a chair, breathing deeply. I get myself some breakfast and then sit down with him. 

"Hey," He nods at me.

"Hey," I say, "You sleep at all?"

"Nah," He shakes his head, "I couldn't really, there's this image that I can't get out of my mind."

"And that would be?" I look at him.

"There's this girl," He says, "Working with Riley, I don't know exactly what she does, but she makes you see things, I guess that's why Julie and Fulton thought I was dead, she made them see it. And she," He sighs.

"She made you hurt her didn't she?" I nod understanding. He looks at me. "Man, you have to get over whatever this is, its tearing the team apart."

"It's tearing Conway apart," He snorts, I shrug, I forget that he wasn't at Eden Hall for that first couple of months, he doesn't know that without Charlie's leadership, we really aren't much of the team. "Besides she came to rescue me didn't she?"

"Yeah, she found out you weren't dead so she went after you," I nod, "That doesn't mean she's breaking up with her boyfriend." I stand up. "Just, be careful about it." I walk away, there's no talking to that guy when he makes up his mind about something.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	18. Awareness: Riley

**Author's Note: Going in a different direction for the next few chapters, we're taking a break from the Ducks' POV, getting some others in there. Some weird stuff, that I didn't plan came out while I was writing, but I think you'll enjoy it. It's some weird twists, and some insight into how this whole thing got started, again, I'm ripping on Heroes a lot here. I can't help it. I've been watching it a lot. I'm a woman obsessed. It's really an amazing show, I highly reccomend you watch it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Awareness:Riley 

"He got away?" I say staring at them. "How did he get away?"

"Well, Russ Tyler can walk through walls," Jackie says sheepishly, "So that probably had something to do with it." I look at her. Our spy, Jackie Bennett we were friends while I was at Eden Hall and found out about our powers at the same time, because she's younger than us, still in school she was our most logical choice for a spy. Also as my girlfriend, I know we can trust her.

"Really Jackie?" I yell at her, "Maybe telling us that one of them could walk through walls would have been helpful before."

"Looks like your spy's pillow talk isn't everything its cracked up to be Rick," Izzie smirks at me. I glare at her. She's a little pain in the ass, but she's talented and hot, I'm not cutting her loose.

"You were supposed to be watching him Izzie," Scooter points out to her. She glares at him and crosses her arms.

"Well if you weren't so obsessed with bagging your precious Cat, there would have been two people watching him, and you could have been reading his mind," Izzie retorts. "What the hell does that girl have anyway?"

"Julie Gaffney?" Jackie smiles, "Well, she has everything, didn't you know? She managed to kick your ass, didn't she Scooter?"

"She played dirty," Scooter mumbled, Izzie looks at him. She's got some kind of thing for him. Although I don't think there's much genuine emotion left in that girl. We found her on a street corner, charging guys a hundred fifty bucks each to make their dreams come true. See, she had this jerk of a step dad who when he found out what she could do started pimping her out. She'd open her legs to anyone, as long as the price is right. We don't use her for that though. We mostly use her power for interrogation. People will tell you almost anything, if you give them everything they've ever wanted. I use the power with women, she uses it with men. It's a pretty good system. But I don't have the sadistic streak that she does. I can't torture people the way she does, make them see their greatest fears. I'm working on it but I'm not there yet. I know it's because she was traumatized that she is the way she is. Or maybe she's just wired that way, I don't know. I just remember when we found her she immediately decided to focus in on Scooter. "You know all about that though don't you Iz?"

"I know about it," she smiles, I roll my eyes, here we go again, she walks over to him, "How dirty do you want it?" She blinks and then straddles him, I guess she's making herself look like Gaffney, but just to him, Jackie and I can't see it. He shoves her off.

"Not that dirty," He sneers as she falls to the ground. "I've got better things to do than waste time with some street slut." Jackie laughs, as he stands up and walks out. Izzie's curled up. I help her to her feet.

"You're not going to get him by whoring it up Iz," Jackie snarks at her. Izzie looks at her. "He just doesn't like that kind of thing."

"I may be a whore," She says flatly, "But at least I admit it. Tell me how is it in Mendoza's bed?"

"That's my job!" Jackie exclaims, "I had to make him trust me."

"You're job was to get him to talk to you," I pipe up, rarely would I take Izzie's side over Jackie's, but in this case, "Cozy up to him, but you didn't have to sleep with him."

"Fine," Jackie says, "Have fun alone tonight Rick." She storms out of the room and I sigh loudly. This is not the way tonight was supposed to pan out. I was supposed to get Conway, I was supposed to show him. I screwed it up. I've got a team to lead here. They are not going to be happy about this. Yeah, I answer to people. I'm not really in charge, well, I'm in charge here, but not over all. It's weird, but it turns out this whole powers thing has been going on for a while. There are always two sides, fighting for dominance. Our generation, it hasn't been established yet, which side is dominant. That's what I'm supposed to be doing, ensuring our dominance. The problem is, I know how to work this accessing other powers thing down, and he doesn't, Charlie Conway is much more powerful than I am, or he has the potential to be. And forget Julie Gaffney, Scooter's powers are identical to hers, but hers are so much stronger, less stable, to be sure, but much stronger. So I'm supposed to either kill the ones who are more powerful than our side or get them to join our side. Neither task is easy, and I know it. It's impossible to break up the Ducks, I've tried that before, before their powers even manifested and picking them off one by one doesn't seem like exactly the best plan in the world either. I mentioned the they're much stronger than we are thing didn't I?

"He'll come to you now," Izzie says staring at me. "You're thinking about Conway, I can see it. Now that he knows its you, and where you are, he'll come to you."

"You're so sure?" I look at her. She nods. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know people," She shrugs. "And he wants to figure this whole thing out, I saw that too. He thinks you'll have the answer, and he'll come to you."

"I do have the answer," I smile, I walk over to her, cupping her chin between my fingers, "You're a good girl, Iz." She looks up at me and smiles. "You deserve better than what life gave you."

"Life helped you find me," She says softly, "That's the better I got. If things don't exactly go how I want them to, I know its karma. The things I've done, the people I've hurt, that's why it happens the way it does."

"Do I hear regret Isabel?" I tease her. She laughs.

"No regret," she shook her head. "Just awareness." Awareness. We've all got this overwhelming sense of awareness it would seem. We know that what we're doing isn't right. It isn't. But it's necessary, someone has to win.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! Please give them!**


	19. One: Bombay

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you guy's appreciated the change in viewpoint. Remember how in the beginning I said that if I figured out a way to explain the Bombay understanding their powers thing I would. Well I did. Hence this chapter. Also we find out some more stuff about Charlie. It's pretty cool. I'm not gonna lie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: One: Bombay **

I'm sitting in on of the training rooms looking over old tape of the kids playing. Goodwill Games tape. They're so young, its hard to believe how much they've grown up in the past few years, and how much has changed. I knew what was coming. I was told. I had to get them ready. The new five, they were chosen because of it. I had to make them a team. And I did. But the other side had theirs too. Took them longer to get it together, as I have now seen, but they got it together. I'd give everything for these kids. I pretty much have, a career, that's down the tube, not much of a life outside that. There's no time for it. They don't know, the kids I mean. I don't think they're ready, unfortunately, I have orders, and those orders say I have to tell them.

"Hey Coach," Charlie walks in, "You wanted to see me?" I nod

"Have a seat Charlie," He looks at me, he knows something's up. The kid can just tell. "There's something that you should know." He looks at me.

"Is this about what Julie saw in my head?" He sighs, "Because I already know, we talked about it."

"No, its not about that, but that's good," I nod, "So, you know what you're up against now sort of right?"

"Rick Riley and his thugs," He shrugged, "I'm not worried, we're strong."

"Keep that confidence," I sigh, "You're gonna need it."

"Coach, what's going on?" He asks me. "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Charlie, what happened to you guys, to the team," I say quietly, "It wasn't random, it wasn't a coincidence, me being sent to you,"

"Yeah, talk to Russ," He laughs, "It was the hand of God." I shake my head, "What are you talking about?" He switches tone, he knows this is serious.

"We've known for a while that you guys would get powers," I finally say, "It was just a matter of when."

"Wait, who knew?" He's confused, I don't blame him. "You knew?" I nod. I can see the look in his eyes change, he's disappointed in me. I know that look by heart now. I've disappointed him so many times.

"Look it's complicated," I say, "This has been going on for a while,"

"What has?" He demands. I see the fight he wants to have, and I don't blame him for it. Throwing all this at a bunch of sixteen year olds is damn near the cruelest thing you could ever do, telling them that pretty much the fate of the world is in their hands. They aren't ready for it.

"There are two sides Charlie," I explain, "And one side has to win, like a game. One side has always dominated, for," I sigh, "I don't know how long it's been going on for, but they think that this is it. It's you Charlie, you're the one who'll end it."

"End what?" He says angrily, "And who are they? And I still can't believe that you knew! You lied to us, for years!"

"I had to," I insist, "I was protecting you. You weren't ready." He just stares at me. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"You think that I'm supposed to save the world," He says. I smile, he gets it, I underestimated him, I need to learn to stop doing that. "Have you always known?"

"No," I shake my head, he sighs, this relieves him slightly, I can tell. "I didn't know, not at first, not until The Goodwill Games," he nods.

"And my mother," He asks. I smile, that's Charlie, that's why he'll do it, others always come first, "Did she know?"

"Not until you told her," I shake my head again, "I never wanted to involve her Charlie. She's important to me too." He looks down.

"If it's me," he says, I know what he's about to ask me, "Do I have to give up the team?"

"You never have to give up the team," I say simply, "The team is what gives you your strength," He nods seriously. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"The people who aren't with the team anymore," He swallows, "Jesse, and Terry, and The Duncans, and Peter and Karp, they had to go because they didn't have powers did they?"

"Yeah," I say, "Pretty much." He looks down.

"Who are they?" He says, now that he's calmed down, I think I can sort of answer this question.

"They're the others," I say. He laughs.

"Guy's others?" He laughs. I nod.

"Yeah, Guy's others," I answer, "They've been around for a while, and they track powers." He looks surprised by this, "Just to keep track of the patterns, not to control the people with them, usually it occurs in clusters, close knit groups,"

"Like a team," He nods, he really is getting it. When it was all explained to me, I freaked out much more than this. "Was Hans," I smile and look down, now that I should have expected.

"Yes, he was," I say quietly, "I'm not exactly sure what his power was, but he had them."

"Do you?" He asks earnestly. I shake my head. "Then why,"

"Did they want me?" I laugh, "Because Hans trusted me. So they trusted me, with you, and with the team." He nods.

"This is weird," He finally breaths out quietly, "It's a lot."

"It is," I say seriously, "And you're taking it really well. You're going to have to explain it to the team, you know that right?" He nods, and then looks away, slightly distracted, "There's something else on your mind isn't there?"

"It's nothing important," He shrugs, "Don't worry about it." I smile.

"It's about Julie isn't it?" I ask. He nods. "Anything I can help with?"

"Unless you can alter something and make Portman not in love with her, I doubt it," He sighs. "It's stupid, forget it." He walks out. I didn't want to lay that on him. He's sixteen, he should be worrying about his girlfriend and whether she likes the other guy who likes her better than him. He shouldn't have to be thinking about the things that I've forced him to. But I know, I _know, _that if any kid, forget it, any person could handle this it would be Charlie Conway.

* * *

**Yes, that's right, I went there, I made Charlie equal Peter Petrelli, not just in the way that they have the same power, but that he has to be the one to save the world. And it's actually quite an easy line to draw, from Charlie Conway to Peter Petrelli. See, in season 2 of Dawson's Creek, Pacey has a crush on Christy Livingstone, who is played by Ali Larter. Ali Larter plays Niki/Jessica on Heroes, and in the episode "5 Years Gone" Future Niki and Future Peter share a rather intense make out. It's pretty sexy actually. Anyway, that's my justification for the whole story.**


	20. Fantasy: Scooter

**Author's Note: Ok, so something a little different in this chapter, hope people like it. I'm glad people dug the Izzie back story, since I go further into it here. Won't elaborate beyond that!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fantasy: Scooter**

I'm lying in bed. I can't get the frustration out. I have no way to vent it, no where to go. Getting my ass kicked by Julie Gaffney was not the plan. I mean, I didn't really expected her to fall for me again, OK, well maybe I did. Not to mention getting her on our side would be extremely beneficial. She's strong, and powerful. I know that there's an alternative to actually getting her back. There's Izzie. It gets harder to push her away every time she throws herself at me. But Rick's put out orders on that. We're not allowed to touch her. He's very protective of her. I think it has something to do with the fact that she started walking the streets when she was fourteen. The mere thought of it disgusts him and me for that matter. He doesn't want anyone using her, and most of the guys we're working with definitely would. The whole situation explains so much about why she is the way she is. That she's so good at torture and all that. It comes from what she went through, it's blocked rage. I close my eyes and focus for moment, when I hear the door open and I look over, she's standing there, Izzie, wearing next to nothing.

"Izzie," I say softly, standing up next to her, I brush her dark curls behind her shoulders "You should get out of here." She swallows and looks up at me, she looks different, her eyes are big and she's looking sort of sweet and vulnerable. I've never seen her like this, but I don't know how real it is, since she is a master manipulator and all. But either way its different.

"I know you don't want me," She whispers, "But remember, I don't have to be me. I can be anyone you want me to be." She looks like she's about to cry. She pulls me down to her and kisses me, I jerk away violently. It's the only thing I can think to do to get myself away. I do want her right now. I wish I could tell her how many times I've wanted her. But I know I can't do that. And it kills me to reject this girl, over and over again. "Please, don't send me away. Just tell me what you want, and I'll give you all of it." I kiss her this time, softly and slowly. There's only so much I can say no to.

"What do you see I want?" I ask her quietly. She smiles and blinks. Now standing in front of me is Julie in all her tomboy sweaty post hockey glory. We're in the Eden Hall locker room, it feels real, its exactly how I remember it. I run a hand down her arm, and she closes her eyes and shudders. I kiss her feverishly and press her hard against a locker. I put one hand on her thigh, and she lifts the leg willingly, and groans happily. "Is this what you want baby?" I growl kissing her again. She moves her hands around to me front and pushes my pants around my ankles.

"Charlie doesn't touch me like this," she moans, I smile I know she's just playing at it, but she knows what to say, God, it's getting me hot. "Was that good?" She whispers.

"Don't break the fantasy baby," I whisper pushing into her. She moans and I kiss her again.

After we lie on the bed and I hold her. Not her as Julie, just her, Izzie. Her head is resting against my chest. I kiss her hair softly. She giggles. I didn't realize that Izzie knew how to giggle.

"What is it?" I say. She looks up at me.

"No one's ever held me after," She says softly. "It feels nice. I always wondered what it would be like." I draw her closer and kiss her. And kiss her, and kiss her. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," I whisper to her tenderly.

"Do you want," She starts and I cut off her off with another kiss.

"You made my dreams come true," I say, "It's time I returned the favor." She smiles and we kiss again. And then I make love to her. Just her. No illusions, no fantasies. Just two people in each other's arms. After we're still holding each other and I feel something warm against me. She's crying. "What's wrong?" I say lifting her face to me.

"I've only done it as me one other time," She whispered, "And it was him," She gulped. I nod, her step dad. "He didn't want me out there as a virgin, so he, he made me, and," She looks up at me. "I never wanted to. He always said that if I didn't go when he wanted me to, he'd do it again, and it would hurt more. At least when I was pretending to be someone else, it was OK, I had something else to focus on, besides what was happening to me." She looks down. I want to do something, I want her to not feel so alone. But I can't think of anything.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "I didn't realize,"

"No," She stops me with a kiss, "This was different. Thank you."

"I'll find him for you," I say holding her close, "When we're done, when we win, I'll find him and we'll make him pay." She smiles and kisses me again. But it's different than the smiles from before. This is the same smile she gets when she's torturing people. I get in her head. She's thinking about what she'll do to him. I can't say I blame her for this. The asshole raped her and forced her into that life. What makes me even sicker than that whole thing is that I'm sure there are others out there in similar situations. People who we haven't found, or who they haven't found, and they show someone they think they can trust their power and it gets abused like that, maybe not exactly like that, but hurt, for sure. She's definitely not the only one who had an experience like that. She can't be.

"I don't know what I did right to have you guys find me," She whispers. "But I'm glad you did." I smile at her. For the first time I'm really happy that we found her. _I'm starting to believe Rick. This is a gift._

"I can't believe you ever doubted that it was a gift." I say to her. She smiles. "You're incredible Izzie, and what you can do, it is amazing. When we change the world, you're gonna be right on top, with me and Rick. They promised us that." And with Izzie on our side, they'll know what they're facing if they don't keep their promise.

* * *

**Please review it!!!!!**

* * *


	21. Spy: Jackie

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys are liking the perspective switch. It's time to learn some more about Jackie. And why she's with Rick. **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Spy: Jackie**

I'm not proud of myself. They were right, I didn't have to sleep with him. I know that. But the thing is, in that moment, when he was kissing me, I didn't feel like I was spying on him. He kissed me, and I just felt like a girl, who's boyfriend wanted to make love to her. I hadn't felt like that in a long time, and I liked it. Not to mention that Luis is _great. _Better than Rick, that's for sure. I used to think Mindy was crazy, but now, I get it. And I have to get away, I can't be here anymore, and I can't be with Luis, because if I am, he won't be safe.

"Hey," Rick walks into my room, I look at him, "Look, I'm sorry, I just hate it, you know that."

"Whatever," I say coldly turning away from him. He sits down next to me, when he tries to put his arms around me I shrug him off. He looks down at the bed and sees the suitcase I was packing.

"Are you going somewhere?" He says lightly. I shrug, by back still to him. "Things are going to get better Jackie," He says, "When we win."

"After tonight, you're still so sure we're going to win?" I laugh and turn to him. He looks at me.

"You think we won't?" He says, angry. Ooh, I pissed him off, now I'm scared. I shrug. He can't do anything to me and he knows it. Even if he were going to try some of those powers he's copied on me, I'd just heal right up. "Who's side are you really on here Jackie?"

"The danger of a spy right Rick? You never know who they're really for." I smile and stand up and look down, "I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear just to placate you. If that's what you want, get another girl," I whip around, "Except you've already got one who'll do that right?" He walks over and raises his hand, I grab it. "Don't touch me!" I knew he would snap with that, nothing makes him more angry than criticism of his precious Izzie. She didn't disappoint him, she proved much more useful than I did. He laughs.

"You stand up for yourself now Jacks?" I look around, and swallow, as he shakes me off. "Did he teach you to do that?"

"He loves me," I say quietly.

"No he doesn't," He laughs again, "He loves the girl that I sent to him. The confused wide eyed little sweetheart, who doesn't understand what's happening to her, and just wants someone to talk to." I shudder as he circles around me and then grabs me from behind. "Forget about all of this and come to bed."

"No," I say, he laughs coldly and kisses my neck. I jerk away from him.

"You can't leave me Jackie," He whispers, "I know, remember? And I'm the only one who knows." He runs his index finger over my neck and stops right in the indent where my skull ends. "Right there, that's the spot. One bullet there and it would all be over. You're not really invincible Jackie." He kisses the spot. "And don't think I wouldn't find you. I can, I know how to do that." I shudder, "Now put the suitcase away, and come to bed."

"They'd protect me," I say. He laughs again.

"They barely trust you now!" He says, "When you go them, and say that you betrayed them, you think they'll trust you then? And he'd probably have you out of his bed so fast that pretty little head of yours would spin." I turn around to him and he kisses me tenderly, "Now, be a good girl, unpack that stuff and I'll see you in ten minutes." He walks away. I sit down on the bed. It wasn't always like this. Last year, before everything, when he asked me out I was thrilled. I couldn't believe that of everything other girl, Rick wanted _me._But that wasn't it, he didn't want me. They wanted me, and they knew that he could secure me to their side. Once my power manifested, he told me about his, and about them, and what they were trying to do. It all felt so important, and when he said that they wanted me to be a part of it, I could hardly believe it. So he took me to them, and I was trained, I learned how my power worked, how I could use it to my advantage. And that was when Rick changed. It started slowly, he was rougher in bed, he would yell at me, always with an apology and a kiss coming after. He would be cruel, and short tempered. Then he hit me the first time, I fell down and hit the spot. I passed out for a few days, and when I woke up, I was in one of their labs, and some guy in a white coat told me that they had brought me back. I had been technically dead for twenty four hours until they removed a piece of wood from my spinal cord. That brought me back, but it took time for my nerves to heal themselves, if they had been permanently severed, I would have stayed dead. Rick can erase memories, I don't know who he took the power from but its there and he erased the knowledge from everyone else who had it, and he's used it to keep me in check in ever since. That's why I can't leave him, no matter what he does. They why I put up with the way he treats me. And that's why I have to go to him now. Until my cell phone rings. I smile.

"Hey," I say picking it up.

"Hey," Luis says, I can hear him smiling. He's actually happy to hear my voice. "You want to get together later, I want to talk to you."

"I'll see if I can get away," I say softly, "And I'll call you OK?"

"Alright," He says, "I love you Jackie."

"I love you too," I swallow after I say it. Bye."

"Bye," He hangs up. I slowly make my way up to Rick's room, I knock.

"Don't bother Jackie, just come in," I sigh and open the door. "You're late." He walks over to me and kisses me.

"Rick, I have to go," I say softly as he nuzzles me. He pulls away. "He called me, he wants to talk. Probably about tonight, he might even bring me to the base."

"Good," He smiles, and lets me go, "Go, go ahead." I nod and walk out, "And Jackie," I turn and look at him. "I still want you tonight do you understand me?" I nod. That means I have to get back here by morning. I can do that. I've been being two girls for a long time now. Tonight won't be an exception. I just wish that I could really be the girl that Luis loves. Instead of the one who'll be back in Rick's bed my morning.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	22. Real: Luis

**Author's Note: Perspective is going to be jumping around for a bit in the next few chapters while I try to tie up some ends and build to the final confrontation. Oh yes, its going to be fun. I'm thinking about developing this into one of my series...I'm trying to wrap up two of them right now, some I'm going to need a new one at least. Would people read more of this? Let me know!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own them  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Real: Luis**

She sounded upset when she called me back. I hope she's alright. It worries me. She wants to meet at school, I can't understand why, but she asked me not to ask her. So I go, I walk, well run, as fast as I can, and I see her sitting on the bleachers at the football field. There's a little breeze blowing behind her, making her hair fly away. She looks really beautiful. I go to her and kiss her softly.

"Hey," I whisper pulling away.

"Hey," She says with a soft almost sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Nothing," She says, "I'm just glad you're OK. You wanted to talk?" I nod and take a deep breath.

"Jackie, I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other anymore," I say it as softly as I can. She looks at me, she bursts into tears. "I just," I say trying to explain, I'm not good when girls cry, it makes me nervous. "I love you, but it's not safe for you to be with me. These people who are after me, after the team, they could hurt you." She looks at me, those big blue eyes full of tears, I wipe one off her cheek, "Hey, don't cry OK? I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I don't need to be kept safe!" She says sniffling, "Luis, I can't get hurt!" I smile.

"Not physically," I say softly, "But they could do other things. Portman said they made him see things. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you." She kisses me, and that's almost enough to make me change my mind. It's like we're clawing closer to each other.

"Give me one more night," She whispers, I sigh, "Please."

"Jackie," I say softly. She looks at me pleadingly. "Jackie I can't. I can't put you in danger like that, I'm sorry."

"I won't be in danger," She whispers. "Just one more time," she kisses me, harder this time pressing into me. I can feel her every inch of her. I kiss down her neck, and she moans softly. I lower her horizontally, and slide one hand over her thigh. "Luis wait," She whispers. I pull away from her and look down at her confused.

"Jackie, you just said," I start, I'm confused.

"I know," She says softly, "There's something I need to tell you." She looks down. "I know what they can do to me."

"What are you talking about?" I ask her and slide away. She looks down and swallows. "Jackie please don't say what I think you're about to say."

"Please believe that I love you," She whispers, "Luis, I had to, he would kill me if I didn't."

"You were a spy," I pull away, "You were a spy. They were right." I look down. It's all my fault, all of it. When we got attacked on the way home from the shop, Portman getting caught. I look at her, she's crying. "You were pretending the whole time?"

"No!" She insists, shaking her head. "No, I swear, I love you, I want to be with you but,"

"But what?" I look at her, "What?" She looks terrified. "Jackie what is it?"

"Rick knows how to kill me." She says. "He's the only person who does, and I can't hide from him, he'll find me." She's shuddering. She looks down. "You deserve to know." I can't stop staring at her. "I'm not proud of the things I've done, but I had to do them, and I have to keep doing them, or he will kill me."

"How much was real?" I ask her. She looks at me. "Jackie, I need to know."

"Every feeling," She whispers, "Every kiss, every time you held me, every time we slept together, that was all real." I look at her, "It was just the details that were fake, where I live, how long I've known about my power, my relationship with Rick," I smile. "What?" She looks at me.

"I knew that Riley and I had the same type," I smirk at her and she laughs, "I just didn't realize I had another power."

"Oh the power to steal Rick's girlfriends?" She laughs, I nod confidently. "Don't be so sure of yourself Speed Freak," She leans close and kisses me. "I have to go back. You understand?"

"We can protect you," I say taking her hand, "Jackie, I love you, I won't,"

"The team didn't trust me before," She whispers, "They definitely won't trust me now. Look, I'll just pass Rick false information. He'll think I'm stupid, smack me around a little,"

"He hits you!" I say enraged, "That son of bitch!"

"I heal Luis, its fine," She sighs.

"That doesn't make it right!" I insist. I used to sit in my room and listen to my father beat my mom before I left, nothing gets me angrier than a guy hitting a woman. She smiles softly and kisses me.

"You're sweet," She smiles that same sad smile that made me fall in love with her. I hold her head close and I kiss her.

"I'm going to save you Jackie," I whisper. She smiles and presses her forehead to mine.

"Saving the cheerleader?" She teases me, "You know this has been done?"

"I'm so much hotter than Milo Ventimiglia," I wink at her and she giggles. "You gonna be OK?" She nods. "I'm taking you to the base." She shakes her head.

"No," She stops me, "He'll get it out of me. It'll be easier if I just say that Charlie won't let you bring me there. Trust me, I've been doing this for a while." I kiss her again. "I'm so sorry."

"Just be careful," I say, our foreheads are touching again. "I can't lose you." She inhales.

"You're the first thing in my life in a long time that's been real." She whispers, "I won't let you go so easily." I smile and kiss her, and we stand up. We walk to the edge of campus holding hands quietly. When I finally let her hand go and head back, I look back before I start running, so does she, I smile. It is real. It has to be.

* * *

**Reviews make me sooo happy!**


	23. Promises:Izzie

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...poop. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Promises: Izzie**

I slip downstairs out of Scooter's room. I know I have to be quiet and discreet, he'll be in huge trouble with Rick if he finds out. But I got what I wanted. I won't let go of that, ever. Even if I wasn't supposed to. When they trained me they were very clear. I was not to use my power on any of my team mates. Specifically not in the way I just did. I slip downstairs, I'm hungry, I need something to eat, I make my way to the large kitchen at the back of the house. I still have trouble believing that this was at some point actually someone's home. When I was first brought here, I couldn't believe it. I'd never seen any place like this. Growing up the way I did, places like this were only in movies and fairytales. And it had been made clear to me very early on that I wasn't getting a fairytale. Daddy left before I can remember, Mommy married an idiot, whose idea of family bonding was drinking too much and selling me off to whichever one of his buddies would pay the most. I didn't even mean to show him my power, I just did it accidentally and he hit me a few times until I showed it to him again. That life is behind me now. Thanks to them. I pour myself a glass of milk, grab a sleeve of cookies and sit down. I feel innocent for the first time since I was thirteen. He made love to me. No one's ever done that. I've been screwed a lot, but I've never made love. I'm sitting thinking about it, when I hear the door creak open. Jackie walks in. I hate her. I mean, I really hate her. She's such a bitch, and she looks down on me. As if she's so perfect. The things I could make her see, I know what she wants, but what she fears is more prominent. I could drive her crazy if I wanted to, but we're on the same side. Also, I value my place here. I know better than to go after her.

"You're in a little early tonight Jackie," I say to her with a phony a smile.

"You're wearing less than usual Izzie," She snaps and walks past me, "Thinking of heading out on the street again?"

"Oh Jackie," I shake my head and walk over to her, "One of these days I'll use all that stuff I learned on the street to knock you on your spoiled boarding school ass."

"Just try," She says, moving past me in a huff. I smile and blink. "Izzie, I know where the door is, making it disappear won't help you." I sniff and blink again. "Thank you." She walks out, her nose in the air. As she walks Scooter walks in.

"Is she gone?" He asks, I nod. He picks me up and kisses me. I squeak with excitement. "Good." I giggle. I've giggled a lot tonight. I never giggle. He lifts me to counter and starts kissing all over me. I breathe deeply and throw my head back feeling his hands run over my thighs. This is incredible. But its not right. I can't risk this.

"Scooter, don't," I whimper. He stops and pulls away. "I just can't, not again," He touches my face lovingly. "When I came here, I made promises and so did you," He looks at me and walks backwards. I stand up, I don't know why I'm saying no, but I can't do this. After everything they've done for me, I made a promise, and if they turn me out, I'll have to go back, and I can't go back, not ever.

"You little whore," He says, "This is what I get? You've been after me since day one, I finally give you what you want," He takes step towards me, I look up at him.

"Are you going to be a big man like your buddy upstairs," I smirk, "Hit me until I do what you want?" He looks down, yeah, I see it, I know what Rick does to Jackie, its one of the things that I can't stand about her. That she puts up with that. It's pathetic. "I thought not," I move past him and he grabs my arm and pulls me close and kisses me roughly and then pushes me against the wall.

"We both know there's no point to that," He whispers in my ear, and kisses down my neck. "I've been fighting you off for a long time Izzie," His hand runs up my thigh. I shudder uncontrollably. The way he touches me, it's enough to drive anyone insane. "I thought you'd like it," He smiles and nips lightly at my ear, "I'm in your head Isabel," He murmurs, "Say no all you want, I know you don't mean it." Isabel. He called be Isabel. When my mother was sober she used to call me Isabel. She would stroke my hair and kiss me on the cheek, and tell me I was beautiful. It was rare, but its one of the few things from that life that I liked.

"Please don't force me," I whimper. I don't want to lose Isabel. He laughs.

"I won't," He kisses me, "But you'll come back, I know it." He releases me and walks away. "I know you will." I close my eyes and lower my head back against the wall. What have I done?

* * *

"Izzie," I groan hearing Rick's voice wake me up first thing the next morning. "Izzie get up." 

"Why?" I say softly.

"Because they brought someone in, and we're having trouble getting him to sign over." He smiles, "We need you to work your magic."

"No," I roll over, he telekinetically moves the blanket off me.

"Now Izzie," He says.

"Just give me a minute." I say sitting up. I sigh and stand up to get dressed. I press my hair into the tight twist that I always put it in when I'm interrogating or trying to get someone to sign over, I put on the all black required of working with them. I sigh and walk down. I walk into the back rooms and find the small spare cell.

"Izzie wait," Scooter pulls me close to him, "Don't do this," He kisses me. I look up at him. "You don't have to."

"This is my job," I say simply, "You know that." I pull away from him. I walk into the room and smile. God, it's a kid. He can't be more than fifteen. I mean, Portman was only sixteen, and I had no qualms about that. But you couldn't tell by looking at him. Has this kid even hit puberty yet? I look at his file. Great, just what I need in my life, another guy who can read my mind.

"Who are you?" He says to me. Little snot. Maybe I should punch him. I sit down with a little smirk on.

"I'm whoever you want me to be," I lean over to him, "As long as you cooperate."

"Who'd he want?" Scooter says as I leave after I've gotten him to sign. I can't believe he's jealous.

"Some bitch from his school who turned him down," I shrug, "They want that a lot." He glares at me. No one wants to hear that their fantasy is common. "Did you watch?" He looks down. I move close to him, "Did that get you off?" He grabs my waist.

"I think only one thing is going to ever get me off again," He whispers roughly, "I need you Izzie." I pull away and walk the other way.

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**

* * *


	24. Revealed: Adam

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support you guys!We're done with the baddies for a little bit. They'll return don't you worry, but we're back to the Ducks now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

**

* * *

Chapter 24: Revealed: Adam**

We all are just sort of sitting, it's hard to understand what Charlie just told us. We're completely stunned. I look over at Julie and she looks at me. She's scared and so am I, she smiles gently at me. Her way of comforting me, but I see through it. She's terrified at most, and at the very least nervous. She's been on edge a lot more recently. Since the night we went after Portman actually, two weeks ago. Charlie hasn't seemed to notice, or if he has he's been focusing on something else. I mean, I guess a guy doesn't find out that he's supposed to save the world every day. But he said coach told him weeks ago. You would think he would have told us earlier, or at the very least tell her.

"But if the others were brought in," Russ says, "How does that explain me?"

"No one's sure," Charlie shrugs, "You're going to have to stick with God, I think." I see him looking straight at Julie, they're obviously talking silently. I know that look on her face. She's scared out of her mind. Everyone leaves the room slowly except for the three of us, and we sit quietly.

"I'm going to be fine," Charlie looks between me and Julie. "Really!"

"But this means that they're going to go after you!" I say. We know that we have to get through to him.

"And if they get to you when you're alone," Julie says, "They could really hurt you!" He smiles and kisses her lightly, "Charlie," She sighs.

"I'm going to work really hard," He says, "I'm going to figure it out, I promise." He looks at me, "Banksie, I'm fine, OK?" I nod. He walks out and Julie looks at me.

"I can't lose him," She whispers, "I can't."

"You won't," I say, "You know you won't. We're not going to let anything happen to him Julie."

"I don't want this anymore," She closes her eyes, and shakes her head. "It's too much Adam!"

"Everything's going to be OK," I hug her, "We're going to do this!"

"What if it all happens exactly how I saw it?" She shudders. "What is he snaps?"

"Then you'll bring him back," I assure her, looking right into her eyes. She looks up at me, questioningly, "If anyone can bring him back it's you." She looks at me. "Go try to get some sleep OK?" She laughs.

"I haven't slept in like two weeks," She sighs, I nod. I know the feeling. "Adam, something really bad's going to happen. Every time I close my eyes, I get these visions. And I'm worried."

"You'll be OK," I hold her close. "We all will." But those are just words. I've never wished more than right now that I could just be invisible all the time. "Julie, I hate to ask," She swallows and looks at me. "What's happening with you? Besides the visions."

"I think I might be falling for him," She looks up at me and I look down at her. She doesn't need to say the name, I know exactly who she's talking about, "And I know I shouldn't be. Adam, I love Charlie, but, especially lately," She just starts crying.

"It's OK," I whisper and hold her close. "Julie, don't cry."

"Charlie can't know Adam," She shakes her head, "I've been so careful so that he doesn't get it out of my head. I'm asking you,"

"I can keep a secret," I smile at her, "You know that." She smiles softly. "Although I'm not keeping it anymore." She looks at me and I see the first real smile I've seen from her in a long time.

"You talked to your dad?" She smiled. I nod. "Which one?"

"I didn't tell him about my powers," I shake my head. She smiles.

"And?" She says coaxing it out of me.

"He made an inappropriate joke about how it'll help with publicity when I get drafted," I laugh.

"I told you he would surprise you." She says with a laugh. I smile, "I'm glad you did it."

"I am too," I say, and I actually am. "Maybe I'll do the powers next time." She smiles. "Jules you're not thinking about,"

"What?" She says, "Breaking up with Charlie and getting together with Portman?" I nod, she laughs, "No, no, especially not now, when he needs me."

"I'm going to bed," I say and hug her, "Try to sleep OK? You look like hell."

"I'll try." She smiles. No she won't. If she's afraid of her visions, she's not going to sleep. Not for a while.

* * *

In the middle of the night I wake up with a start. My bed's shaking uncontrollably and stuff's flying everywhere. I look over and Charlie looks like he's having some kind of seizure. I run over and shake him awake. When he does wake up he's gasping for breath and looks around. 

"What, what happened?" He pants, "Where am I?"

"You're at the shop," I say, "As for what happened that I'm not clear on."

"I, I lost control," He says closing his eyes, "I mean, I just snapped, and everything was spinning and then Julie was in my head, and she brought me back." He gulps and then looks around the room. "Shit! Did I do this?"

"Looks like it," I nod.

"Is Julie here?" He asks. _Unless you're hiding her. _"Did you say something?"

"No," I look at him. _Wait, are you reading my mind? _He nods. "Dude! Stop!"

"I'm sorry," He laughs, "But it's exciting. I'm gonna try another one." He goes invisible.

"Charlie," I say, rolling my eyes, "I'm right here, that one doesn't count."

"Right," He reappears, "OK, so flying?"

"We're inside," I remind him. He nods. "I know!" I punch him in the face.

"Adam!" He shouts grabbing his nose. "Shit! What did you do that for?" He sniffs and shifts the broken nose back into place.

"Healing," I smirk, "Easy one to use."

"So, I have Jackie's healing," He nods, "Doesn't make it OK for you to punch me." I laugh, so does he. We haven't heard him laugh in weeks. It's nice to hear the sound again. "I'm gonna go wake up coach." He pops out. Teleporting. He's going to be impossible to live with now. I'm too tired to really deal with the fact that Charlie had an identical vision to the one that Julie's been having.

* * *

**Reviews Please!!**


	25. First: Connie and Guy

**Author's Note: So I started writing this chapter before I got CSIMiamilover101's review, which said that they love Connie and Guy, but it inspired me to keep working on it. Like I said, there are a few things I want to wrap up...hopefully this will do that. Also, a couple of the chapters are going to be switching perspectives back and forth in the chapters, it's pretty clear the changes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: First: Connie and Guy**

I'm flying laps around the city. I can't sleep, and why not do it. I've learned by now how to keep out of eyeshot. People don't notice me anymore. I can't figure out when it all got so heavy. When this started out it was fun. Like a game. Our powers were shiny new toys. Now it's scary. I'd trade my flight for safety now. At least, I think I would. Maybe not. It's complicated. I sit poised on a building. I feel like such a cliché. I put my costume on and now I'm this mysterious dark figure sitting like a gargoyle with my cape flying behind me. I can't stop thinking about him. The other kid who could fly, on their side. The way he mocked me, the way his ice blue eyes seemed to be laughing. I never got a clear look at his face. But I can't forget the eyes. I close my eyes. I don't like what I've been thinking about. Where my mind's been wandering. Right now, I'm staring down. I wonder what would happen if I let myself fall. At this height, would my body just instinctively start to fly, or would I plummet down to ground? I shiver, stop thinking about it and fly back to the shop, careful to land in the back and slip in unnoticed.

"You were gone a while," Guy's sitting waiting for me. I nod and sit down with him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," I nod. We don't need to say anything, as he kisses me. "Guy,"

"We're gonna be OK Connie," He whispers, and starts nuzzling my neck. My Guy, the eternal optimist, that's who he is. All he sees is hope, he believes that we really can figure it out. Now that I know what's happening, the first thing I thought of was running away. I just want it gone. He sees hope, I see fear. He just wants to press on, and I wondered what it would be like to fall to my death. Not that I wanted to die, I just thought about it. But just being near him is enough to send every feeling I had earlier flying away. It's like his optimism is infectious. He starts to nuzzle my neck softly.

"Guy," I whimper, "I need you tonight." He pulls away. "I know we said that we'd wait. But we don't know what's going to happen, we could die tomorrow, and I want to know that I was with you."

"I love you," He whispers and kisses me. Every second feels right. We walk slowly to one of the extra rooms. I don't think I've ever been more nervous about anything. I sit down cautiously on the bed and Guy kisses me gently, his hand grazing up my thigh. I press myself closer to him and he pulls the halter of my costume over my head. He kisses all down my neck and across my chest. He's being so gentle. Not that I expected anything different. Even once I'm pressed under him, he's soft. He runs his hands through my hair. Every second feels better. This is what it feels like when your boyfriend makes love to you.

* * *

I see her there sitting on the bed. She's beautiful, and she looks nervous. I'm nervous too. I kiss her softly. I'm trying to go slowly. I mean, your first time is only once right? How many guys are lucky enough to have the one girl they've loved their whole lives naked underneath them whimpering their name over and over again? 

"Guy," She pants her eyes closed. I'm trying to keep mine open, just because she's so beautiful and I want to see her.

"Connie," I whisper, "I love you so much." She makes a non distinct whimper. Once we've finished, she snuggles close to me. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mm hm," She smiles, her eyes still closed. "Tell me again."

"That I love you?" I say softly and kiss her hair.

"No," She says, "About what you want." I laugh and hug her.

"I just want to figure it out," I say softly, "Study it, find the other people, help them understand."

"I'm glad you didn't want to keep waiting until you figured it out," She whispers and kisses me.

"I love you," I say, "That's all I had to figure out about this." She smiles and kisses me again.

"I thought about killing myself tonight," She whispers. I look at her. "I know, it's awful. Not that I would have done it, but I just, I wanted to escape, it was the only thing I could think of,"

"Listen to me," I say looking at her, "You are not allowed to leave me here. The next time you need to escape, you and I will go someplace, we'll fly away and it'll be over, I can grow wings now, we can do that." She kisses me.

"I love you," She says, "And I know all this. It's just,"

"You still see him don't you?" I look at her. She nods. "Connie, he can't hurt you here. Or anywhere."

"You don't understand," She shivers, "None of them could do what you do, and it was scary, not to mention he was better than me."

"No one's better than you," I say. "I know you have these feelings of inadequacy because your power hasn't grown Connie, but what you can do is amazing."

"What you can do is amazing," She smiles at me. I nod. "I don't just mean your power. You have so much inside of you, Guy, it lights me up." I kiss her softly. "You make me better."

I'm going to marry this girl someday. To me that's the most amazing part about all of it. I know that, we're going to be together forever. No matter what else happens, I'll always have her. I think that's how I keep the optimism. If I didn't have her, I don't think that I would have that.

* * *

**A little short, I know, but please, review it!**


	26. Fracture: Charlie and Julie

**Author's Note: Glad you liked the Connie and Guy chapter. This one's less happy...I can tell you that much. It's plenty dramatic though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing at all in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Fracture: Charlie and Julie**

After a rather vigorous training session the next day, I see Julie at her locker organizing a few things. I come behind her.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey yourself," She says, not turning around. I put my hands on her hips and kiss her neck, she shrugs away. "Are you OK?" She turns around. I nod and kiss her softly. "Are you sure? You had a vision and a pretty heavy one. I know how hard that can be."

"I had a nightmare Julie," I look at her.

"Adam said you looked like you were seizing," She sighs and shakes her head. I kiss her again.

"I am fine," I say firmly, "Don't worry. You want to get something to eat?"

"I have some stuff to finish up here," She says shaking her head, "I'll see you later."

"OK then," I smile and walk out. Once I'm about halfway down the hall I hear voices coming from the locker room. I turn around and walk back there, quickly turning invisible in case it's attackers, that way I can sneak up on them. No, it's just Julie talking to Portman. Wait, Julie talking to Portman? There's something off about that. I don't like it. I don't like that she talks to him ever. I mean, I know she can't not talk to him. I stand off to the side a little, still invisible. I hate that I'm spying on her like this, but I can't help it.

"I never said thank you," Portman looks at her. She shrugs.

"You don't have to," She says softly, "You'd have done the same for me."

"You also haven't given me a chance to," He looks at her, "Julie, you saved my life."

"Really Portman, it's not a big deal, time to move on to the next thing," She says looking up at him.

"Are you OK?" He asks her, "I mean, everyone's asked Charlie if he's OK with this saving the world thing, but it affects you too." Shit, it does, how could I have not thought about that?

"I'm fine about it really, I am," She says. No she's not, I can tell, without even reading her mind. Obviously, so can he. "Really, Dean, don't worry about me."

"Can't help it," He smiles, "You know the last time we were alone in locker room,"

"Iceland game," She laughs, "You had just broken a chair, we should have known then."

"Yeah," He laughs, "Look Julie, there's something I've been wanting to say to you, since that night,"

"Dean, don't OK?" She says quietly. "I know, but don't say it, that makes it real."

"It's real either way," He whispers moving closer to her. She looks up at him. I can't watch this.

"Dean," She whispers, and then I can't take it anymore, I run out, using the super speed. How could she?

* * *

"Dean, don't," I say and step away from him. I look around. "Is there someone in here?" I thought I sensed something, a surge of emotion. But I can't see anyone. Could it be Charlie or Adam? 

"I hope not," He mumbles and sits down; I sigh and look at him. It's not that I didn't want to kiss him. I really did. But I can't do that to Charlie. "Just leave, seriously,"

"It's not what you think," I say quietly, "Really, I just, I can't,"

"You can't," He nods, "Not you don't want to?"

"I can't hurt Charlie like that," I try to explain. "He has enough going on, he doesn't need to,"

"Do you love him?" He stares at me. I stare back.

"Yes," I say, "I do."

"You hesitated," He whispers and kisses me. I lose myself for a second and kiss him back, until I manage to pull away.

"I can't," I whisper and stand up and leave. I run out and Charlie's standing there, right in front of me.

"Having fun?" He stares at me coolly. The way he's looking at me, I can't help it the tears that I was holding back before come.

"Charlie, wait it's not what you think!" I look at him. _I love you! _

_Yeah sure looked like it when you were about to kiss him! _He points back. I whimper. "You don't get to cry Julie!"

"Charlie, just listen to me!" I say.

"We're done," He looks down at me. I shake my head.

_Baby, don't do this! Please! You don't understand. _

_What don't I understand? _I feel like his eyes will burn through me. "How could you do this to me?" I shake my head.

"It's not about you!" I manage to say what I've wanted to say for weeks, "For once in your whole goddamn life can't you understand that something is not about you! It has nothing to do with you. It's how he feels about me! Me, Charlie!"

"And how you feel about him?" He says, how he can shut down his emotions like this makes no sense to me. He's so cold, it scares me.

"I don't know," I whisper, and look down, finally emotion, he's hurt. I can see it. "But I know I love you." He lifts my chin. "Charlie, please don't. It won't happen again, I swear, I need you." _Don't give up on me. _"I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you can do," He looks at me. "I'm sorry Julie, I just can't, I need to trust you and I don't think I can." I look down and he walks away. I turn around and Dean's leaning against the door frame. I don't know what else to do so I throw myself into his arms.

"It's OK Cat," He says, "It's alright, I've got you."

"He doesn't understand," I whimper, "He needs me!"

* * *

"You broke up with her?" Adam stares at me. I shrug, "Are you insane?" 

"She was sitting in the locker room making out with Portman, what was I supposed to do?" I say. He looks at me.

"You need her," He says.

"I don't need her," I say quietly. "The whole relationship was just another distraction. It's better that its over."

"Yeah you do," He looks at me, "You need her, because if you snap, who's gonna bring you back?"

"You'll do it," I shrug, I'm hardening myself. I can't feel this, it'll hurt too much. He laughs.

"I can't do it," He shakes his head, "She can, because you love her, and she's in your head, and it just," He sighs, "It has to be her."

"Adam can," Julie walks in, I look at her, her face is puffy and her eyes are red, "Never mind, um, just when you get a sec?"

"I'll be right there," He nods as she walks the other way. "That doesn't look like a girl who's in love with someone else." He stands up, and I lay back. "Get it together man."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy inside!**


	27. Kidnap: Fulton

**Author's Note: AH! I know I haven't updated this in forever, I sort of wrote myself into a corner, but I'm out of it now, only a little bit left. This is a short by rather important chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Kidnap: Fulton**

Funny how none of us noticed how much stability depended on all of us really trusting each other. See, since Charlie broke up with Julie, they aren't talking, he's also not talking to Portman, and Adam's not talking to Charlie, and Julie's ignoring Portman. Which puts him in a bad mood, which puts us all at risk, so we're all edgy, and it's a big problem. Its making me miss the old days of Charlie and Julie screaming at each other. Seriously, there's only so much we all can take.

"Hey," Connie walks into the kitchen one morning. We all look at her and nod. "Have any of you seen Julie? She never came in last night."

"Who cares?" Charlie mumbles. I roll my eyes. "Portman you get in OK?" He looks at him. This is the first time in a week that Charlie's said anything to Portman.

"I got in fine Conway, she wasn't with me and you know that." He snaps.

"Both of you quit it," I say, they both shut up. Retarded, honestly. "Has anyone seen the Cat?" Everyone shakes their head. "OK, here's what we're going to do. Charlie, get in the quiet room, and find her. Everyone else, start looking physically." Everyone stands up.

"I found her," Charlie says about an hour later.

"And?" I look at him.

"They have her." He whispers, "I can't really tell, she's alone though, crying."

"She's always crying lately," I look at him, he looks down. "Forget it, let's just go get her."

"I didn't want to hurt her," He says, "I was just so angry."

"You want to talk about your feelings? Talk to Banks," I smile, he laughs, "I'm the wrong guy for that, juts fix it." He nods. "Let's go."

"Yeah," He nods.

* * *

"I want to go in after her," Portman says. I shake my head.

"No," I say.

"Why not?" He looks at me, "I owe her. She did it for me."

"Yeah, she's not in love with you," I say, he looks down, "You'll get emotional, you'll screw up, you're not going in, me and Russ are doing it."

"She might be in love with me," He mumbles, I stare at him, "Probably not, but its possible." I swear, having your two best friends in love with the same girl is exhausting. I mean, I love Julie, she's great, and yeah, sexy I guess, but she's so damn arrogant. Then again so are Portman and Charlie, so maybe it works.

* * *

"Ready?" I say to Russ, he nods and we run through Charlie pinpointed her location for us. I'm running the mission, they're all fighting off various people. I see Connie standing face to face with the other flyer. We all know how crazy he's been driving her, I wish her well on that. But I've got a job to do. Once we get into the cell, she sits up and runs over she hugs me. "Its OK Catlady."

"Oh my God, Fulton," She whimpers. "Is Charlie here?"

"Of course he's here," I say. She stares at me. "Julie, what's wrong?"

"He shouldn't have come," She says, "He needs to leave."

"Why?" Russ says.

"What would they want with me?" She says panicking, "I'm the bait. They don't need a psychic, they have Scooter. And two others actually."

"They wanted Charlie?" I say, she nods. We should have known, this was stupid. "Didn't they know?" She shook her head.

"They know now." She looked down.

"Did they, you know," Russ says. She shakes her head.

"They didn't even question me," She sighs. "They sent Scooter in here, he did one quick mind read, and since then, I've just been here." She looks at me, "Fulton, are they both,"

"Yeah," I say, "They are."

"Get Charlie out," She looks at us, we nod, "Get him out safe, please."

"You first," Russ smiles, she nods and we run out. I'd never gone through walls before tonight its pretty cool.

"Julie," Charlie runs over once we're out. She looks at him, "Thank God you're,"

"You need to leave," She says calmly, "Charlie, they're after you." He stares at her.

"You want to get rid of me," He says, she looks at him.

"No," She says, "Listen to me, you need to go back to the base, where its safe." He sniffs, "Fine, don't, get yourself killed, what do I care?" She stomps away.

"You're an idiot," Russ says following after her. "Cat, wait up."

"I'm not running from the fight," He looks at me. I smile.

"I know, she's worried that's all," I say. He nods, "I think you should listen."

"I'm not going anywhere," He says, "Let's get back with the team."

"Just watch your back Captain," I look at him, "I don't mind being in charge, but I couldn't do it all the time."

"You're on," He nods. "Let's go." We walk out to that huge foyer, but its empty. "Where are they?"

"Time to split up and find everyone I guess," I shrug, he nods, "See you later." I run in one direction, he runs in the other. I just have this feeling that none of this is going to end well.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	28. Triangle: Portman, Charlie, Julie

**Author's Note: So, like I said, I got out of the corner, and here comes a major twist. And Izzie's back. YAYS! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Triangle: Portman, Charlie, Julie**

It's been a hell of a fight, that's for sure. I get away for a second and slip into a room. We've gotten split up. It makes me nervous. I can't find anyone. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them, I can't believe what I see.

"Julie!" She's standing in the door way, "Oh God, you're OK!" I take a step towards her.

"Dean!" She runs over to me, panicked, panting and sweating, "It happened, just the way I saw it, he snapped, and I tried, I tried so hard to bring him back, but he wouldn't let me in." I look down, I have to make sure that this is really her, not Izzie. Except, Izzie wouldn't know about Julie's visions.

"We should get out," I say looking around. She shakes her head, tears in her eyes. "Julie,"

"We can't," She shudders, "I can't leave him." It's definitely her. "It's over." She looks up at me, "But if this is it, I want to know that I had the chance to be with you." She kisses me. It's like I can't control it, I move down to her neck and she whimpers softly. The whole world could be falling down around us, and probably is but I can't think of anything but her.

"Dean?" I hear her voice behind me, I turn around. No, this isn't right. "What are you doing?" Suddenly I hear laughter from the Julie in my arms.

"She sees me baby," Izzie, I should have known.

"Julie wait," I go to her, "I thought she was you," I barely notice when Izzie leaves the room laughing that really scary laugh of hers.

"How could you think that?" She looks at me, "How could you not know me?"

"What difference does it make?" I stare at her. "Shouldn't you be off saving the world with your boyfriend?"

"I chose you," She looks at me, "Why do you think I came here?"

"Julie," I whisper and pull her close and kiss her. She pushes me away. "You don't understand,"

"No, I understand perfectly," She shakes her head. "You couldn't even tell, you didn't even think for a second,"

"I did, trust me I did, she was talking about your visions, and how you couldn't bring Charlie back," I ramble, "I just want you, and,"

"Do you think that I would have left Charlie's side if he snapped?" She stares at me open mouthed. "If he loses control, forget about anything, we're all dead, I would have to bring him back."

"But I thought," I'm completely confused. She stares at me.

"I chose you," She says matter of factly. "Obviously I chose wrong."

"You didn't choose wrong," I say, I move close to her. Its now or never. I grab her and kiss her. No soft warm up kiss this time, just everything I have.

"Dean," She whimpers, and I kiss her again before she can tell me to stop. "Dean, wait, there's a fight going on."

"I don't care," I say and kiss her. She's given up now, I can feel it in the way she's kissing me, the way her body's stopped resisting. _Love me. _I hear her voice in my head, I pull back, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," She says panting. "I don't really care either." She pulls me backwards and we land on a couch. We start kissing again. This is probably the hottest thing I've ever experienced. I'm really glad I put her in that leather.

* * *

"Charlie!" Julie runs over to me. I look at her, "Charlie, we have to go," Not this again, seriously. But something seems wrong, she wouldn't try to sell me on the same point twice.

"Julie?" I say softly, "Is that you?"

"Of course its me," She says, "Who else would it be?"

"You don't seem like yourself," I shake my head. She smiles, why is she smiling? That's definitely not right.

"You're smarter than he is," She blinks. It's the girl who we saw laughing when Julie and Fulton thought Portman was dead. The one who can make you see things. "He fell for it right away. You ended it with her though right?" I stare right through her. "So you wouldn't want her anymore, so what do you want?" She puts her arms around my neck and blinks, now she looks like Connie, "Maybe?" She giggles, "No, hmm," Again, now she looks like my ex girlfriend Linda. "Is this better?"

"Get away from me," I push her away.

"Fine," She shrugs, "I'll just take you right to him."

"Who?" I sneer. She smiles.

"Now, here I thought you were so smart," She sighs, "Rick doesn't need to waste his time with all your little friends. You're the important one."

"Fine," I say, "Where is he?" She smiles.

"Follow me," She winks and turns. I really don't know what to make of her. We go up to what looks like an office.

"Hey Conway," Rick Riley standing smirking at me, "Have a seat."

"What do you want?" I say sharply.

"Right now?" He shrugs, "I want you to have a seat, I just want to talk things over." I keep staring. "Fine, we'll stand."

"Where is she?" I say. Yeah, I broke up with her, but I don't want anything to happen to her.

"Gaffney?" He smirks, "She's um, with someone who makes her feel, what's her word for it? Oh right safe." I charge at him, but he pushes me back. Whoa, he's strong.

"You're lying," I say catching my balance.

"Don't believe me?" He says, he flicks his hand over to a monitor and turns it on. Technopathy, cool. But once its on, I can't believe what I'm seeing. Julie and Portman sure enough, on a couch, well on their way to something that me and Julie only did once, and it was when she thought he was dead. "She let you down. Everyone kind of lets you down huh?"

"Shut up," I say.

"Your dad, who you get your powers from by the way," He smiles, "Let you down so much, you and your mom left, and then your mom, ouch. She was supposed to marry Bombay right? Which brings us to Bombay, continual let downs from that guy, left the team, came back, how many times? Three? And it turns out he was lying to you the whole time."

"I got my powers from my dad?" I stop. He nods. "How do you know that?"

"There's very little I don't know about you," He smiles, "Why? What do you want to know?"

"What do you want in exchange for the information?" I say. He smiles.

"You," He nods, "Sit down, we'll talk terms."

* * *

I can't believe this is happening. It feels amazing. And projecting into his head? So cool! But nothing feels as good as the way he's holding me, and kissing me. It's hard and passionate and amazing. 

"Julie," He whispers, I moan in response, "I love you." My eyes snap open.

"I," I stare up at him, I knew this, I knew he loved me, but hearing him say it that changes everything. "I love Charlie." He sighs and sits up. "Dean, I'm so sorry, I didn't,"

"No, you didn't," He says standing up, "I'm getting back to the team. See you later."

"Wait!" I say, "Please, wait." He stops but he won't look at me. "I want to love you. I love that you love me, but I just, I love him so much and,"

"Even after how he's treated you the past week," He stares at me. I look down. "He won't take you back." I nod. "I love you, Julie."

"Then wait for me," I sigh, "Wait until I'm ready, until I'm over him."

"I won't wait forever," He sits down, I kiss him.

"It won't take that long," I laugh, "I started falling for you a while ago."

"You know, even if you're still in love with him," He smiles, "We can still,"

"No we can't," I shake my head.

"Did you two ever?" He asks. I nod.

"When you were," I try to think of how to say it, "here, I guess. We should get back to the team." He nods, we stand up. We walk around. "How do we get out?" There's no door.

"Fucking Izzie!" He shouts.

"Punch a hole through the wall or something!" I say panicking. He shakes his head. "Dean!"

"Its not that simple." He explains, "I could take out a beam and cause the whole place to collapse. We're stuck babe." I stare at him. He's completely useless. Just like Charlie.

* * *

**Reviews make me super happy inside, for reals!**


	29. Killer: Riley and Jackie

**Author's Note: So it's been a little while for this story, but I finally figured out what I wanted to write next, and I got this. Once again, a slightly different perspective. So please, keep the reviews coming. I hardly deserve them, I've been so mean and neglectful to this little fancy of mine, but I'd appreciate the support none the less! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas also!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership, blah blah blah!

* * *

Chapter 29: Killer: Riley and Jackie**

So, this is him. This is the all powerful Charlie Conway. All it took to break him was his girlfriend with another guy. Pretty pathetic. But then again, I never saw much in him to begin with, even when he was just a punky little freshman, who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I don't want her in here," He nods to Izzie. I smile. He understands how dangerous she is, which is good.

"Izzie," I say, she perks up, "Get out."

"But," She objects, I stare at her.

"Get out," I repeat, "Do as your told Isabel." She stares at me. "Now." She stomps out of the room. "Women," I laugh. He just looks at me seriously, I pick up the file. "This file has every answer to every question you have." He reaches towards it. "Not so fast. Look, everyone knows that you're the key. Whichever side you choose, pretty much automatically wins. Choose us, let us win."

"And my team?" He looks at me.

"Unfortunately, anyone who doesn't choose to follow you," I say, "Can't be left alive."

"No deal," He shakes his head. "They're all safe no matter what or I walk and keep fighting." He leans forward, "You're forgetting, you need me. I don't need you."

"I'll let you think about it." I say and walk out. I see Izzie standing against a wall pouting. "Don't do that."

"I could have helped," She says. I look at her. "You know I could have. He was easy to figure out, as soon as I saw him I,"

"Izzie, stop it," I say grabbing her, she shakes me off.

"Don't touch me," She says, I look at her. I laugh.

"I own you remember?" I whisper in her ear pulling her close, "If I wanted to, I could throw your little ass right back where I found it."

"Stop," She whispers.

"Do you want go back Izzie?" I say, "Move back in with your Mom and step dad, give him fifty bucks for every hundred fifty you make in that motel room."

"Rick you promised," She whimpered, "You told me I never had to, that no one would make me."

"Then be good," I say, "Either go back to your room or go down and join the fight." I push her away. She runs off. There's one more thing I have to do. I walk down the hall and into Jackie's room.

"Not tonight Rick," She says, "I have a headache."

"I'm not here for that," I smile, "I've got a mission for you."

"I can't leave this room," She says snottily, "It'll compromise my position."

"New plan," I say, and hand her a knife. She looks at it and then up at me. "You're going to kill your boyfriend. Tell him we got you, he'll get all sweet and want to hold you. While he's holding you, stab him."

"Don't make me kill someone," She shakes her head, "Please don't."

"To be honest Jackie," I say softly to her, "Your loyalty has been called into question, and we need to see you prove yourself." I see her shudder. "You don't have feelings for him do you?" She looks up at me.

"Of course not," She says, "But I'm not a killer, it's where I draw the line, you know that. Get Izzie to do it. She can make him think she's me."

"I want you to do it," I stare at her, "Unless," I take the knife and press the tip of the blade, gently against her death spot, "You want another path."

"I'll do it," She says and takes the knife. I smile and kiss her.

"Good girl," She whimpers pulling away. To be truthful, I'm pretty much done with her. She's gotten to be too high maintenance anyway.

I take a deep breath and stare at the knife in my hand. I can't kill, it's not in me. That's why they gave me the spying gig. I need to come up with something. And the plan pops into my head. I stand up and walk down, I see them fighting. The Ducks are struggling. Of course they are, Charlie's missing, and Julie and Portman. I slink into a nook and grab Luis when he zips past me.

"Jackie," He gasps and kisses me. "What are you doing down here? If they find you,"

"Rick sent me down," I whisper, he looks at me curiously, "To kill you." He stares at me. "I'm not going to do it!" He exhales. "You said you could protect me." He cups my face and kisses me gently.

"I'd do anything for you," He says, "You know that." I smile.

"Good," I nod, and pull the knife out, I cut my wrists, the pain shoots through. I groan and.

"Jackie!" He grabs me, I bleed onto him, quickly before my wrists seal themselves up. "Baby, didn't that hurt."

"Like a bitch," I smile.

"Jackie," He sighs, "What was the point?"

"Get out," I kiss him, "Go back to your base. Rick will see me covered in blood, think the job's done, which will give me enough time to pack some things and meet you at school." I kiss him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," He whispers. "I can't leave the team Jackie."

"You said you'd do anything," I whisper, "Just do this." He nods. I turn and run away. I get upstairs to the bedroom and Rick is waiting. It's like he's everywhere. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. I clear my mind and block him out. If he gets in my head its all over.

"Is it done?" He looks at me. I nod.

"It's done." I say and swallow. He stares at me. "Rick, I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep."

"Why are you blocking me out Jacks?" He whispers intensely. My eyes get wide. "If you're really exhausted, you shouldn't be expounding that energy."

"I'm not blocking you out," I say quickly, "I'm just tired, so my mind's blank. Just let me go to bed."

"You little bitch," He stares at me, "What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter now," I swallow, "It's over. I'm gone." He laughs.

"You really trust that he's going to protect you," He says, I stare at him. "Get the hell out, right now."

"I'm on the way out." I say, "I hope I'm there to see the look on your face when they beat you again."

"This is the last mistake you're ever going to make Jacqueline!" He shouts after me. I swallow, once I'm outside I realize, this is it. There's nothing tying me, for the first time, I'm on my own. Until I remember that I'm not alone. I walk towards school, towards my new chance.

* * *

**Reviews are nice! Merry Christmas once again!**


	30. Confrontation: Connie

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while! I've been way short on inspiration for this one, but this chapter came to me today. It's kind of interesting. Only one more chapter after this unfortunately, the story's winding down, what can I say, but like I said, I have a series idea for this stretch, so the SuperDucks will return, don't you fear!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Confrontation: Connie**

We're in the middle of the fight, I've gone up and down a million times, or at least it feels like it, and then I stop, someone's in front of me. I stare at him. I know that face, I'm having trouble placing it, but I know it. I swallow, standing toe to toe with my greatest fear.

"No one to save you this time," He smiles, "Just you and me."

"Sanderson," I whisper. He nods. "I should have known."

"Yes you should have," He says. "Interesting that we have matching powers Moreau."

"Also interesting that I beat you twice," I smile arrogantly, I need to bluff him out.

"I didn't see it that way," He cocks his head. "If Conway hadn't helped you." He said, "Never send a woman to do a man's job."

"The last time you said that you were punished," I say, I rise up and kick him, make him bleed. He rises up and throws a few punches. I block them. He's no match for me. I realize this quickly. I knock him out and land. "You would think that you would have learned." I laugh.

"Connie!" Ken shouts, I look at him, "A little help?"

"Right," Small personal victories are good and all, but I'm supposed to be working for the team. I go over and he spins setting a tornado going. I take off and circle around it guiding it towards the large number of them coming towards us. It knocks them over. Suddenly we see Charlie. I land. "Where the hell were you?"

"Long story," He shakes his head.

"Where's Julie?" Ken says. He looks down.

"Longer story," He sighs, "How we doing?"

"We're winning," Guy walks over. "You look like shit."

"I've had a tough night," Charlie says. "We need to get out." He freezes.

"What is it?" Adam walks over. "Charlie!" He shakes him.

"It's Julie," He gasps coming out of whatever it was that was possessing him. "She's trapped. So's Portman."

"Where are they?" Adam asks him.

"I don't know," He says, "I can't find them."

"Try," Fulton nods. He takes a deep breath and focuses. We all stand silently for a minute, it seems like everyone's contained the people they were fighting.

"I've got them," He nods, "This way." We all start running in the direction after him. He stops at a door. "Here." He turns the knob. "Locked."

"Charlie," Russ raises his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Right," He laughs, reaches through the door, fiddles with the lock and opens the door.

"Charlie!" Julie shouts and runs to him and kisses him. There's a surprised look on his face but its nothing to the one on Portman's. When they pull apart she steps back, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Charlie says gently, "Are you guys OK?"

"We're fine," Portman says, "How's everything outside?"

"We've beaten them down enough that we can head out," I say, "I think we should go back."

"I have to finish this," Charlie says.

"Not tonight you don't," Julie looks at him, "Please trust me," She whispers.

"I want to," He looks away.

"Aw," We turn and see Riley in the doorway, backed up by Scooter and that Izzie girl, "Looks like your little love triangle's getting in the way."

"God not this tool again," Averman says.

"We've got your back Captain," Adam says. Charlie nods at us and smiles.

"You're outnumbered Riley," He says confidently, "Might as well step aside." Riley laughs. I shudder. I hate it when he laughs, I hated it before any of this, when he was just some ass hole senior. I have to restrain myself. I want to go after him go after all of them.

"How do you know I'm outnumbered?" Riley says cautiously, "I've got Izzie here, she could just be making you all see just the three of us."

"She's not," Julie pipes up. Izzie looks at her. "I'm blocking you."

"She can do that?" Riley looks at Scooter, who just shrugs. "Can you do that?"

"I can do lots of things that he can't," Julie smiled, "Like stop a slapshot."

"Alright," Izzie says, "Enough with the witty banter, can we just get the fight over with?"

"Three against thirteen," Scooter shakes his head, "I don't like those odds Rick." Riley nods.

"Fine," Riley says, "Go, this isn't over."

"Cowboy," Charlie says, "Take as many as you can outside, I will too." I run and attach to Dwayne, so does Guy, one of his hands on my waist, he looks at me and winks. Dwayne blinks and we're outside.

"Connie," Charlie says once we're there, "Can you carry anyone?"

"Yeah," I say, "I'm low on energy but I think I can manage."

"I'll go," Guy says.

"I can get there quick too," Luis nods.

"Alright," Charlie says. "See you all back at the base, Dwayne and I will take everyone else." I take off, Guy by my side with the wings he been able to shift out.

"You OK?" He looks at me. I nod. "Really?"

"Really," I say, "It's not over."

"I know," He says, "It won't ever be." The way he sees it it's a good thing. Me? I'm not so sure.

* * *

Once we're back I kiss Guy lightly and say I'm going to bed. I walk into Julie and my room. She's laying on the bed in a fetal position. 

"Are you OK?" I ask her. She looks at me.

"Yeah," She says, "I'm fine."

"You've been weird lately," I say, "Weirder than usual I mean."

"I'm just," She looks at me, "I just want him back." I nod.

"Does he know that?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Julie, he can't,"

"Read my mind?" She laughs. I start laughing with her.

"What about Portman?" I ask her. She looks at me.

"I don't know," She says softly. "I mean, I'm just going to have to live with it I guess. The way you do with Dwayne."

"You're going to ignore it?" I say. She nods. He thinks I don't know. But I do, I don't how, but I just do. There are plenty of times when I feel awful, but there's not a whole lot I can do about it. I can't change how he feels about me, anymore than I can change how I feel about Guy. It's just the way things are, how they'll always be.

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**


	31. Beginning: Charlie

**Author's Note: So, here it is, the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate the indulgence. I've decided that I'm finishing up all of the stories I have posted before I post anything new, so the sequel may take a while to get up, but trust me I have a great idea for it! I hope you all enjoy the ending...I mean, the beginning (Shut up, I turned the Mighty Ducks into superheroes. Obviously, I have a corny streak.)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own them...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Beginning: Charlie**

I'm standing outside catching my breath for what feels like the first time all night. Even once we got back I didn't get to rest, I had to get everyone organized, report to Coach, and get Jackie settled. And by the way, that's crazy, but she seems sincere in her turn, and Julie read her mind to double check it, it's legit. I'm exhausted, and I can't stop thinking about it. About her, about that kiss. It meant everything in that one minute, she was mine again, and it felt right. I can't do this anymore, I can't

"Charlie?" I turn around she's standing there.

"Julie," I say softly, "You should be asleep. You've had a tough day."

"I can't sleep," She says softly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure," I nod, "What's up?"

"I want you to know that I'm here. That I love you." She says looking at me. She's so calm, so collected. One of the many reasons that I love her, now that I'm looking at her all I can think about are the reasons I love her, although the back of my mind still has doubt.

"Then how do you explain what happened in that room." I say. She looks at me. "Riley," She's still confused. "He had it monitored Julie, I saw you with him."

"I can't explain it," She shakes her head, "Don't ask me to."

"Then how can I trust you?" I ask her calmly. I'm past being angry with her. We were angry at each other for so long, I can't keep it up, I just want to either start getting over her or have her back.

"Because I'm asking you to," She says simply, "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"It's not Julie," I sigh, "You know it's not."

"I'm looking at you," She says, strong, firm, not wavering, "I am telling you that I choose you, I choose this, us. I am telling you that I love you."

"But what about," I start, she cuts me off and kisses me. I pull her close to kiss her back. "What about him?"

"I won't apologize again," She says, "Tonight is it. I'm sorry, for what happened. I'm sorry for how I handled everything. I love you, and I want to be with you." She looks at me, "Either you can deal with it, and we can be together again, or you can't and I'll move on."

"I might need more time," I say gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She nods.

"That's too bad," She swallows, "Because I'm done. I'm done fighting with you. I'm done waiting for you to be ready. I want stand by you. I want to help you fight and succeed and become the man that we need you to be."

"But if I can't trust you," I start, she sighs and walks away. "Julie, wait."

"No," She said, "I won't wait. I told you I'm _done_ waiting."

* * *

The next morning I'm the first, wait strike that, second person at breakfast. Portman is sitting. I sit down. We both try not to make eye contact, finally he talks. 

"Look," He says, "She loves you. She told me."

"I blew it," I shake my head. "She said it was a one night only deal. She's moving on. Probably to you."

"Nah," He laughs, but not a this is funny laugh, more a what else can you do but laugh, kind "She came in last night, nothing happened, but it was the kind of nothing that really let's you know that that's it."

"Yeah," I say, "I know." I felt that once, with Linda. Suddenly we hear someone coming up the stairs. We look over. It's Julie.

"Oh," She says, "Hi." _Wow, this is awful._

_Not so awful _I think back, she smiles easily and sits down, she flicks her hand and pulls a bowl, a box of cereal and then opens the fridge, she gets everything into the bowl and then picks up a spoon. "Stop showing off." She sticks her tongue out at me. _Mature._

"So," Portman says standing up, "I'm outta here," He leans down and kisses her on the cheek, "See ya babe."

"Bye," She whispers.

"Julie, I um," I start.

"If you can't say it," She said, "It's not worth anything."

"I'm sorry," I say, she looks up. "I wasn't ready last night. I'm ready now."

"Really?" She looks at me. "You forgive me?"

"Absolutely," I nod. "You, me?" She nods. "So we're OK?"

"You can't freak out again," She sighs, "Like you said you need to trust me, I need to be able to count on you not to leave me." I kiss her.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask. She smiles.

* * *

So, like I said at the beginning, I know, we seem normal. And hey, in a lot of ways we are. I mean, it's been an extraordinary year, but some normal things have happened too. I mean, look, we played a winning hockey season, we faced down our enemies, yet again, I started going out with my dream girl. And then we had problems, and then we broke up. And now we're back together. So that was normal. Granted yeah, we can read each other's minds but other than that we're really normal. And our friends, also normal. Well, as normal as a flying girl, her shapeshifting boyfriend, two guys with superstrength, a firestarter, an iceman, a kid who can create tornadoes out of nowhere, a superspeedy playboy and his indestrubcable cheerleader girlfriend, and a gay invisible hockey player can be. OK, so maybe normal is taking it a step too far. But we're getting there. I mean, we'll make this normal. We'll work it out. Yeah, once we were The Mighty Ducks, but I'd have to say we've passed mighty, we're super. We're the Super Ducks, and this year, it was just the beginning. 

_**Not **_**The End**

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**


End file.
